Happily Ever After 4: The Return
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. A bored and domesticated Raphael's life gets turn inside out when an old, hated enemy returns and wants revenge by threatening to take everything Raphael holds dear. Will he lose his friends and family? Can he save his mate and child from this monster? (WARNING: RaphxLeo, Character Death)
1. Stress

**Chapter 1: Stress**

Raphael groaned as Caleb began to cry once again.

Ever since they had brought Caleb home from the magic world 3 months ago Raph and Leo had hardly had a decent night's sleep with his near constant wails. "I'll get him." Leo yawned as he stood up and went into the nursery.

Raph sighed and looked at the alarm clock.

It read 6 in the morning. Knowing that he wasn't going to get to sleep again, Raph got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up...

* * *

Later that morning Raph was eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper while Leo feed Caleb his bottle. Don't get the wrong idea, Raphael loved Caleb and Leo more than he could ever put into words.

Unfortunately things had gotten stressful lately.

Mostly due to the more gang activity in their neighbourhood. The gangs had caused Raph to panic and he had wanted to move somewhere safer ever since three gang members attacked a man in the apartment below them.

And moving was the other reason why things were a little tense.

They just could decided where to move to. Master Splinter, Leo's father, wanted them to move to Japan with him. Donnie had said he knew of an old man who was moving out of his old home and was putting the place up for sale, but it was too expensive for them.

Raphael wanted to move into his Grandmother's old farmhouse in up state New York, however Leo didn't want to leave the city.

"Hey babe, ya sister called while ya were in the shower."

"What did she say?" Leo asked as Caleb finished the last of his bottle. "Said that she and Casey are havin' a party at Mikey's pizza place ta celebrate their kids bein' born and that she wanted us ta come."

A week ago April gave birth to a healthy pair of twins, one boy and one girl.

The girl was called Riley Jones and she was born with a small tuff of dirty blonde hair on top of her head with baby blue eyes. The boy was called Dylan Jones, or just Dil for short.

Dil had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Okay, what time is the party and who's going to be there?" Leo asked. "Tha party is at noon tomorrow and tha people goin' are ya dad, ya twin sister, Mikey, Donnie, tha professor and some of her's and Casey's friends."

All conversations stopped however when Caleb suddenly burst into tears.

A smell in the air informed Leonardo and Raphael that their son's diaper needed chasing. Leo smiled at his mate before handing the infant over since it was Raph's turn to change him.

Raph just groaned...


	2. Party Pain

**Chapter 2: Party Pain**

Raph grumbled as he drove his car to Mikey's pizzeria.

Leo was sitting next to him, on the phone to his little sister to let her know that they were on their way, Caleb as in his baby seat in the seat behind Raph. "You okay Raphie?" Leo asked when he got off the phone.

"I'm fine. Why ya asking?" Raph growled.

He was just really tired and cranky due to Caleb waking him up every night. "Raph why are you talking to me like that?" Leo asked, slightly hurt. Sensing his parents distress Caleb began to tear up and whimper.

Raph suddenly stopped.

They had finally arrived at Mikey's pizzeria. Raphael got out of the car and went to set up Caleb's white baby stroller while Leonardo went to say hi to his sisters and father...

* * *

Inside Mikey's pizzeria was a kid's dream.

There was white wall paper with different coloured balloons, cupcakes and stars imprinted on it, the floor was black and white tiles. There were a dozen long tables with party hats on them.

On a stage were three animatronics.

There was a brown bear, a purple bunny and a yellow duck. The robots continued to play different songs while everyone was talking about different things. Caleb and a few other infants, including Riley and Dil, were placed in an extra large playpen.

"Yo Raph, what's buggin' ya buddy?" Casey asked.

"Just tired." The mutant turtle replied. "The little bugger keep ya up all night then?" His human friend laughed, but soon sobered. "I know the feelin', Riley and Dil cry all night, me and Ape ain't had a good nights sleep since they were born."

Raph suddenly stood up and walked off to get another glass of fruit punch.

He got his drink and went to back to join his friends when suddenly he tripped on a toy car. His drink flew through the air and landed on a few of the babies, causing them to cry.

Raph's temper reached a boiling point as a few stuck up parents began shouting at him.

The angry parents soon caused the red masked turtle to back up till he was leaning on the buffet table. The table gave in under the turtle's weight and he flew backwards, smacking his head hard on the floor.

Raphael's world fell into darkness...


	3. Family Row

**Chapter** **3:** **Family Row**

" _Raph?!_ "

" _Ya okay buddy?_ "

" _Open your eyes Raphael!_ "

Raphael groaned in pain as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes.

He saw Casey, the Fugitoid and Donnie looming over him with looks of concern. But Raph didn't notice their worry. Instead he looked behind his friends and saw the parents of the other children with smug expressions on their faces.

"Raph, you ok?" Leo asked.

But the red masked ignored him and despite Donatello and Professor Honeycut's protests, Raphael got up and stormed out with a huff before he did anything he knew he'd regret.

Leo sighed as he watched his mate leave.

He quickly passed Caleb to Karai and went to talk to Raph...

* * *

"Raph wait!" Leo cried as he followed Raph out to the alley behind the pizzeria. "WHAT?!" The red masked turtle snarled angrily. "I've had just about enough of this new attitude of yours, tell me what's wrong." Leo begged.

"YA WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"I'LL TELL YA WHAT'S WRONG! I BARELY GET A DECENT NIGHTS SLEEP ANY MORE, CALEB CRIES NON-STOP WE LIVE IN PROBABLY THE MOST DANGEROUS NEIGHBOURHOOD IN NEW YORK!"

"Okay, okay, yes things are a little tough right now but they only get better." Leo soothed with a warm smile.

"Ya won't know, ya spent half ya life livin' in a rich place in Japan." Raph growled. "And the other half locked away in a tower." Leo reminded coldly. "Look, tha fact is I just wish my life went back ta tha way it was before!"

"You mean before you rescued me from the tower?" Leo asked.

"EXACTLY!" Raph snarled and looked his mate dead in the eye. Leo stepped back slightly and gasped, he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Fine, if that's the way you feel then you can stay out here for as long as you want."

The blue masked turtle the turned to leave.

"Wait, where ya goin'?" Raph asked far more calmly. "Anywhere your not." And with that Leonardo slammed the back door shut and left Raphael alone in the alley...


	4. An Old Enemy Returns

**Chapter 4: Old Enemy Returns**

After the fight he and Leonardo had, Raphael took a walk around the city to clear his mind.

No, Raph didn't mean what he had said to Leo. It was the happiest day of his life when he saved Leo and just when he thought he couldn't get any happier Caleb came along and made everything simply perfect.

Looking over his life the red masked turtle knew that he couldn't be any happier.

He had a great job, a home, a mate, a child, a family, great friends and basically everything a human or mutant could ever want in life. Raph was determined to make it up to his lover.

He quickly walked into a store with a smirk...

* * *

Leonardo sighed sadly as he waited for Raph to come home.

He had Caleb wrapped in his white blanket and little panda toy, whom was known as China, snoozing in his arms as Leonardo waited for the father of his only son to return.

After he had managed to calm his father down about Raph's temper he returned to his apartment.

The door suddenly opened and Raphael casually stepped into the kitchen and stared at his mate and son. He was hiding something behind his back and was grinning like a fool.

"Raph?" Leo asked in a worried voice.

The red masked turtle suddenly scooped his mate up and gave him a deep kiss, but still being carefully because of his son. Both turtles panted as they pulled away.

"Leo, I swear on my life that I never meant what I said in the alley. I love ya and Caleb more than my own life and would die for tha both of ya. I swear it."

Leo looked into his lover's eyes and felt he was telling the truth. "I believe you Raphie and know that me and our son will always love you no matter what you do." The older turtle reassured.

By now little Caleb woke up and reach one arm up to his daddy while his other clutched China.

Raph smiled at his baby boy. Before he could pick the infant up however, the green eyed turtle pulled out a bouquet of Leo's favourite flowers, blue lisianthus roses.

"I got the for ya babe."

Leo smiled and exchanged Caleb for the flowers. "I'll go find some water to put these in." He smiled and went into the other room. "Hello my little man, wanna play with daddy?" Raph asked Caleb.

The 3 month old fidgeted in his father's embrace but giggled.

Unknown to the father and the son, they were being spied on in their own home...

* * *

About an hour later the family of turtles had eaten their dinner and were now sat on the sofa watching a movie.

Caleb was fast asleep in Leo's arms and Leo was leaning against Raph with his head on his shoulder. "Babe, ya know I love ya right?" Raph suddenly asked out of the blue.

Leo chuckled slightly.

"Yes Raphie, I know that you love me and Caleb. I love the both as well." Leo replied. "What a sickening scene." A cruel, familiar voice sneered from behind the small family.

They turned around to face the intruder but they frozen.

It was King Slash...


	5. Fight To The Death

**Chapter 5: Fight To The Death**

Raphael and Leonardo froze when they saw Slash grinning at them from the kitchen.

Caleb woke up and when he sensed the frighting tension in the room he began to cry. "The little one looks just like you in every way my dear, sweet, beautiful Leonardo." The mad king smiled.

Leo whimpered and pulled his baby closed to his chest.

Raph growled and pulled out his sai. "Leo, take Caleb and get somewhere safe." He said, not taking his eyes of the teal turtle in front him. Leo nodded and ran to the front door with Caleb still crying in his arms.

In the rush, Caleb had dropped his stuffed Panda.

Once Leo had left the apartment Slash pulled out his giant mase. "Once I kill you Raphael once and for I will take what should have been mine all along. Leonardo and his son!"

Raph growled before charging at the king...

* * *

The battle was fierce and deadly.

Raph and Slash were evenly matched with their strength. Raph jumped out of the way of Slash's mase and the giant weapon smashed into some candles on the dinning room table.

The candles scattered all over the floor and most of the home was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"SLASH STOP! WE NEED TA GET OUT OF HERE!" Raph cried. "I'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL YOUR DEAD RAPHAEL!" Slash shouted and threw his weapon and the smaller mutant turtle.

Raph managed to only just dodge the mase.

Without his weapon, Slash unsheathed his claws and attempted to slash Raph into itty bitty pieces. Slash managed to cut Raph across the left eye, chest, right shoulder and carapace.

A hard kick to the chest sent the wounded turtle into a wall.

Raph dropped to his knees in pain. The king lept into the air and was about to deliver the final blow. Raph looked up with his good eye and saw that there was nothing he could do.

The green eyed turtle's heart suddenly stopped.

Leonardo ran in front of him to shield him from Slash's attacked. "PLEASE STOP!" Leo begged. But it was too late. Without realising it, Slash brought his claws down and his eyes widened in horror and his claws cut from Leo's neck and down his chest, killing him instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Raph cried and ran forward to catched his mate as the older turtle went limp.

"LEONARDO!" Slash cried but Raphael ignored his rival. His attention was on his beloved Leo. Suddenly the roof caved in and a ton of burning rubble dropped down on them.

Raph was knocked unconscious...

* * *

When Raphael opened his eyes he prayed it had just been some sick nightmare.

But when he realising that he was on the streets just outside his apartment and his home was swallowed by flames. Raph felt something in his hands and saw that it was his son's teddy bear panda.

China.

Clutching the bear to his chest like it was a lifeline, Raphael did something that he hadn't done in years. He burst into tears and began to sob. He looked over his shoulder and saw Slash limping away from the battle.

But Raph couldn't fight him in the state he himself was in and looked back to the flames.

"LEO!"...


	6. River Lullaby

**Chapter 6: River Lullaby**

Raph attempted to hold back the hot tears that were building in his emerald eyes.

He stood in the morgue with Hamato Yoshi, Karai and April as they all stared and the dead body of Leonardo. Raphael could hardly recognise the turtle he had loved so dearly.

Leo's leaf green skin was sickly pale, his lips had a tint of blue and he had a huge cut running from his neck down his chest.

He was lying on a metal table with a white sheet covering his lower half. On the other side of the metal table was the medical examiner. "Did my son suffer?" Yoshi sniffed as he silently cried.

The medical examiner shook her head.

"No sir." She replied calmly. Raphael could only thanked God that his mate hadn't been in any pain when Slash murdered him that night "The cut was so quick that poor Leonardo died in a matter of seconds. It was a swift and painless end." She reassured but her voice held remorse for the family.

Everyone seemed relived that Leo didn't suffer.

"There's more." She suddenly said. "I'm afraid that Leonardo's hCG levels had changed before his death." Karai, April and Hamato Yoshi gasped but Raphael was confused.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"hCG is produced during pregnancy. It is made by cells formed in the placenta, which nourishes the egg after it has been fertilized and becomes attached to the uterine wall. Leonardo was 3 weeks pregnant when he died."

Raph thought his heart stopped.

His mate was having another baby?! Caleb was going to be a big brother- WAIT WHAT ABOUT CALEB. "W-What about my son Caleb." Raph choked out as he struggled to hold back a sob.

She sighed.

"I'm afraid that with a because the flames were emitting a boiling high temperature and with your 3 month old son's age and weight that the flames reduced your child to nothing but ashes."

Something inside Raphael snapped.

He finally let the tears fall from his eyes and the sobs just kept coming. He fell to his knees and gripped Leo's pale, cold, limp hand. Raph wanted it to be a sick joke or a nightmare.

Then either Leo would suddenly sit up and everyone to laugh or for him to wake up in his bed with Leo by his side.

But deep down Raphael that Leonardo Caleb were both gone and they were never coming. Suddenly the red masked turtle found himself being hugged by Yoshi, Karai and April.

But that didn't stop the tears from flowing or the heart from b-b-breaking...

* * *

After visiting the morgue it was the funeral. Casey, Don, April, Karai, Yoshi, Mikey, Fugitoid, Raph and people who were Leo's relatives gathered in the graveyard. "Thank you all for coming today, Leonardo would very happy and thankful that your here." Yoshi said to the crowd.

"I know my son-in-law wanted to say a few words."

And with that the ninja master stepped down and Raph took his place. "I know I'm not tha one for sappy stuff but I wrote a little speech so here goes."

"Death is not tha end for love goes on. The flowers that we planted will blossom without end, I'll find ya in their beauty as ta their needs I tend. Tha bond that grew between us will not reduce with time. It will go on for always. I'm yours and ya are mine."

Raph started to cry.

"I-I-If ya d-don't mind I would like ta play this song Leo used ta sing ta our son." Raph clicked the plat button and the lullaby began to fill the air. It was know as the River Lullaby.

 _Hush now, my baby; be still love, don't cry_  
 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_  
 _Sleep and remember, my last lullaby_  
 _So I'll be with you when you dream_

 _River, oh river, flow gently for me_  
 _Such precious cargo you bear_  
 _Do you know somewhere he can be free?_  
 _River, deliver him there_

 _Safe from all harm_  
 _Holding you_  
 _I'm smiling, too_

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_  
 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_  
 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_  
 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Here in my arms_  
 _Safe from all harm_  
 _Holding you_  
 _I'm smiling, too_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_  
 _And I'll be with you when you dream_  
 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_  
 _And I'll be with you when you dream_  
 _I'll be with you when you dream._


	7. A Change Of Scenery

**Chapter 7: A Change Of Scenery**

"This is gonna be awesome dudes and dudettes!" Mikey cried happily as he and the others drove up state. They had all decided to move in with Raph up and Raph grandmother's old farmhouse.

There was more then enough room for the Fugitoid, Donnie, Mikey, Casey, April, the twins and Raphael.

It had been 4 months since the funeral. Yoshi and Karai had flown back to Japan. After the funeral Raph wasn't the same. He shut most people out and if he smiled or laughed it was always forced and one time April heard him crying.

They had managed to gather a few of Raph's belongings that had survived the fire.

There were a few of Raphael's old clothes, some books which had some family pictures in them or some were story books, a few accessories and some frames with photos in them.

The others had packed up their belongings as well.

"So what is this place like Raph?" Donnie asked. "It's surrounded by thick woods full of wild animals, in the winter time we get a lot of snow and there are a few chickens." The red masked turtle replied as he stared out the car window.

Raph's whole body was covered with scars.

There was one diagonal scar across his left eye, one large diagonal scar across his plastron, one scar on each of his shoulders, one scar on his right upper arm, one horizontal scar on his left upper leg and two horizontal scars, one above the other, on his right upper leg.

Raphael was scarred for life.

Both physically and emotionally...

* * *

Soon the gang arrived at the farmhouse. The farmhouse was a 3 story home that had a living room with a small 80's like television, a large kitchen, a dinning room, two bathrooms, 10 bedrooms and an attic

Outside there was a barn for the chickens.

"Whoa, nice pad dude." Michelangelo smiled as they walked into the kitchen carrying a box each. They all placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and began to unload them.

"Hey I saw a grocery store about a mile down the road. If you want me and Casey can stop by it and pick up some stuff."

"Sure, thanks April." Raph replied. The gang continued to look through their belongings and recalling some of the memories in some of them. "Oh." Don suddenly sighed.

Everyone looked over and saw that it was a Christmas photo.

It was at Leo and Raph's apartment. Everyone was standing in front of the tree, Leo and Raph were cuddling in the middle. April and Casey were standing on Raph right and Mikey and Donnie were standing on Leo's left.

Leo was 6 months pregnant with Caleb in that photo.

The others turned to Raph and saw that he was just staring at the photo. "I-I'm gonna get started on decoratin' my room." He muttered and walked off the get the rest of his stuff.

"How's he doing?" Mikey asked once Raph was out of hearing range.

Donnie just sighed and put the photo back in the box. "Hopefully a change of scenery will help."...


	8. Found

**Chapter 8: Found**

It had been a month since the gang had moved into the farmhouse.

Independence Day was just around the corner and the gang were excited to celebrate it at the farmhouse. All week they had been getting the farmhouse ready for the 4th of July.

Even if a certain turtle among them didn't want to join in.

"This is gonna be the best 4th of July ever!" Mikey cried as he and Donnie came back from the store with the food and some decorations. "If you say so Mikey." The purple masked turtle shrugged as they entered the farm house.

The two teenage mutant ninja turtle's put the party items they had just bought on the kitchen counter.

April was house cleaning, Fugitoid was fixing up the toaster, the twins were taking a nap and Casey was flicking through the channels on the TV. "So, where's Raph? Or should I guess?" April asked.

"He's out in the woods again." Donnie replied.

"Maybe it's not healthy hacking trees ta splinters all tha time." Casey pointed out. "Raph's still trying to get used to the fact that the love of his life and only child are gone, give him a break." Mikey glared from the kitchen...

* * *

Raph dragged his feet through the thick forest with his head to the ground in defeat.

If Raph didn't have his red mask on then the others would see the dark bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. Raphael hadn't had a decent nights sleep since Slash's attack.

Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing Slash's claws dig into his mate's chest.

All because he was too weak to fight. Soon Raph came to a creek and stared at his reflection in the crystal clear water. Stared at his scars. He just couldn't hold them any more.

The poor turtle dropped to his knees and cried.

Raphael stayed there for at least an hour before wiping the salty tears from his good eye and standing up to head home. Suddenly some twigs snapped in the bushes behind him.

The scarred turtle whipped around and saw a shadow zip into the darkness of the woods.

Thinking it was just a deer, Raph turned to leave. But a sudden whimper stopped him. Slowly Raph walked over to were the shadow once was and looked over the bushes.

What he saw shocked him.

Huddling together were two baby mutant rabbits. The youngest was a boy. He had grey fur with a white fluffy tail, light blue eyes, white paws, muzzle, chest, pale pink inner-ear colouring and nose.

He wore nothing but a plain white diaper and was wrapped in a dirty towel.

The older one was a girl. The little girl was a bunny with long ears, white muzzles, toes, chest, a pink nose, pink inner-ear, she has pale green eyes, a white diaper and dark blonde fur with a tuft of light blonde bangs reaching her eyes.

On the boy's chest was a piece of paper.

It read: Please take care of my children red turtle. Raph looked at the infants and the around just to see if it was a stupid prank. But it wasn't. These two babies were all alone out there.

Knowing that he couldn't leave them there he scooped them up and headed back to the farmhouse...


	9. Healing

**Chapter 9: Healing**

"Awwww, their so cute!" Mikey squealed.

The Fugitoid scanned the babies that Raph had brought home. "Aside from missing their biological mother these two infants are as healthy as can be." The cyborg scientist said.

"How old are they?" April asked.

"Based on my scan the female is 2 months old and the boy is a week old. They are brother and sister." He replied. Afterwards, they had wrapped the babies up nice and warmly for the evening.

Mikey had managed to come up with names for the little ones.

The boy was called Ace and the girl was called Jessie. April said that she would go down to the store to buy some baby supplies like clothes, furniture and other things for the little ones.

The bunnies, now named Ace and Jessie, shared a room just across from Dylan and Riley Jones.

Then it came down to deciding who would be the main parent figure for Ace and Jessie. Casey and April had their hands full with their own kids, the Fugitoid didn't know how to look after a kid.

Raph was in no state to look after any one.

After Donnie accidentally left Dil and Riley in the store 3 weeks back the others weren't going to let him near a child. So that left Mikey. The orange masked goof ball had learned a lot about taking care of children after he spent nearly most of his time babysitting for Casey and April.

He gladly took the two bunnies in as if they were his own...

* * *

"Morning dudes." Mikey yawned as he came into the dinning room with Jessie.

Ace was still asleep. It had been 3 weeks since Ace and Jessie came and Independence Day had come and gone. It was a great day and even Raph joked around a little bit.

Dil, Riley, Ace and Jessie cried almost all night as the fireworks startled them.

"Hey Mikey." They called back. The orange masked turtle looked around and saw someone was missing from the dinning room for breakfast. "Hey where's Raph?" He asked as he set Jessie in a high chair next to Dil and Riley.

"In his room, meditating again." Donatello replied as he ate his cereal.

Ever since Ace and Jessie came to the farmhouse Raphael seemed to slowly pull out of his depressed state. He started meditating before he came down for breakfast and before he went to bed.

He smiled and played with the children much more.

And he wasn't crying himself to sleep any more. "So what we doin' today?" Casey asked as he read the local newspaper. "How about we go for a hike in the woods since it's so nice." April suggested.

The others thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Wait, what about the kids? We can't bring them with us but we can't leave them here?" Mikey exclaimed. Donnie thought about it for a moment. "Maybe Raph could babysit?"

"Yeah, and Raph won't be coming out of his mediation for at least another hour." April smiled.

The others agreed and soon everyone had packed up something's they needed for the trip. They put all the infants down for a nap, write a note to inform Raph when he comes down and then took off...

* * *

Raph sighed as he came out of his meditation.

When he went into mediation he went to the spirit realm, it was there where he met many people he loved from his painful past. He met his mother Penny who died in a house fire when Raph was 12.

She had pepper green skin, emerald green eyes and she worked in a flower store.

And Raph's father Kane who was shot in bank robbery. Kane was the exact spitting image of Raphael except for his dark chocolate brown eyes, he used to work as a mechanic.

Kane was murdered when he had just found out she was 3 weeks pregnant with Raph. Raph had never seen Leo in the spirit realm. Penny and Kane had said that they had met Leonardo many times and were proud of their son.

He smiled as he walked down into the kitchen but stopped when he saw a note on the table.

 _ **Dear Raph**_

 _ **Me and the guys just went for a hike and we thought that maybe you wouldn't mind babysitting the kids since your the only one in.**_

 _ **-April 09:32**_

Raph looked at the clock and saw it read 09:39 do they had only left 7 minuets ago. Raph sighed and went to make himself some breakfast but the cry of a baby from up stairs.

The red masked groaned and went upstairs to see what the problem was...


	10. In Here

**Chapter 10: In Here**

"Again, we are really sorry Raph." April said for the hundredth time that day. They were only supposed to be gone for an hour but unfortunately they got lost and didn't arrive until 5 in the afternoon.

But Raph didn't mind, he had a great time with the babies.

"I told ya it's fine, do ya have any idea how many times I got lost in those woods as a kid?" April shrugged. "I would go out explorin' and wouldn't come back till around four or five days later." Raph laughed lightly.

"Really?!" She laughed.

"Yeah, my mother would nearly have a heart attack when I disappeared back then." Suddenly the old clock donged midnight. "Night April." He said and headed up to bed.

"Night Raph."...

* * *

Once he shut his bedroom door Raph looked around his room.

There was a single bed in the corner, a desktop with a lap, a wardrobe and a mantle piece. One each end of the mantle piece were two wax candles and in the centre was a photo in a silver frame with blue diamonds in it.

In the photo, Raph and Leo were standing next to each other and Leo was holding Caleb safely in his arms.

That picture was the only picture that Raphael had left of himself, Leonardo and Caleb all together as a family. The picture frame was resting against Caleb's favourite toy.

China.

Raph smiled sadly at the picture before grabbing some incense sticks and heading over to his zabuton mat. He lit the sticks and got into a meditative pose...

* * *

When Raph opened his eyes again he found himself in a beautiful forest. The red masked turtle walked around for a bit, walking into many spirits, before coming into a field of purple grass.

On a hill Raphael saw his parents sitting there having a picnic.

They looked over at him and called their son to join them. "Hey there son, how was ya day?" Kane asked. "It was alright. Babysat Dil, Riley, Ace and Jessie today." He said.

"That's nice, we saw Leonardo today." Penny said.

"Ay, he said he misses ya very much." Kane added. "I miss him more." Raph sniffed as tears filled his eyes at the mention of his mate. "Oh honey." Penny sighed and the parents embraced their son.

"Listen, he loves you more then you could ever know. He, me and your father watch over you and your new family every night while you sleep and protect you."

"Yeah, me, ya mother and Leonardo would rather die then let anything bad happen ta ya." Kane reassured. "But ya already dead Dad." Raph chuckled. "True." Raph sighed.

"It's just so hard, I never knew my father growing up, my mother died when I was just a kid and then I lost my mate and son."

Penny whimpered and pulled her son closer. "We may not have been there while you were growing up but we are always in here." He said and placed her hand on Raph's chest.

The family remained like that for a while before Raphael returned to the mortal world.

That night, he went to bed with his hand on his heart...


	11. The Good Times

**Chapter 11: The Good Times**

 _ **(18 YEARS LATER)**_

Raphael smiled.

He, Donatello, Mikey, Casey Jones, the Fugitoid and April were all watching Dylan, Riley, Ace and Jessie preforming ninjutsu moves just outside the farm house from the balcony.

The turtles and their human friends were now 36 years old and the kids were now 18.

"Dil, focus more! Ace, don't rely on ya weapon so much! Jessie, try and spread ya legs more so ya have better balance!" Raph exclaimed. All the adults had different roles in raising the children and teaching them.

April was the mother figure to all four of them and she taught them maths, English and geography.

Donnie taught them chemistry, biology, history, mechanical engineering and physics. Mikey taught them cooking, art, Japanese, French and Italian. The Fugitoid sometimes helped Donnie out but he was mostly the family doctor and scientist.

Raph and Casey taught the children how to fight.

"Yame!" Raph called. The children stopped and went to kneel before their Sensei and other family members. "Impressive. Ya kids are improvin' a lot." Raphael stated before smiling.

"No more trainin' today." He said and went into the farm house...

* * *

Inside April was cleaning up the left over breakfast.

Riley Jones suddenly walked and snatched up one of the left over apples. "Put it back right now young lady." Her mother said as she washed the dirty dishes not looking up.

Riley groaned.

"But Mom I'm hungry." She whined. "Well too bad, you already had breakfast." The human teenager groaned again before putting the apple back and went to watch TV with the others.

April shook her head and went upstairs to get the laundry.

On her way upstairs she thought about the kids and how they had turned out. Riley was upbeat, honest and goofy when she was content. However Riley can be sentimental and uncertain of herself.

Riley had a slender figure and shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair and she also has a noticeable gap between her two front teeth.

Her weapon of choice was a Tessen Fan. Dil was different different from his twin sister. Dylan was rough, cocky and a bit of a loud mouth. He had black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes.

Dylan's weapon was a Bo Staff.

Ace had grown up into a nice young man. He had sliver grey fur, ocean blue eyes, long ears, pink nose and white hands, feet, chest and muzzle.

Ace was cool, calm, and collected most of the time. He meditated to control his temper and he was a bit of a trickster and cocky from time to time. His weapon was single katana.

Then came Ace's older sister Jessie.

Jessie was a combination of a hawksian woman, tomboy and femme fatale archetypes. She was a tough talking, no-nonsense woman who was extremely independent and self-reliant.

Her weapon was a Tanto Blade.

The turtles had changed a little bit as well and their outfits had changed. Mikey was a bit more mature ever since becoming a father to Ace and Jessie. Donnie was more social now and didn't stay coped up in his lab all the time.

Raphael had changed greatly.

He was now the most mature, wise, strongest and in tune with the forest around them. In a way he remained April of her father, Hamato Yoshi. As she ironed the clothes April sighed happily.

They really couldn't be more happier...

* * *

 **AN: Mikey, Donnie and Raph's new outfits are the ones they wear in vision quest.**


	12. Crash And Burn

**Chapter 12: Crash And Burn**

"HEY NO FAIR!" Dil cried as Jessie once again beat him at the racing car video game.

"HA! Beat you again! Loser!" Jessie laughed and did a short victory dance. "I WANNA RE-MATCH!" Dylan squawked. Jessie shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the controller.

Just then Riley came running down stairs.

"Hey guys, can I play the winner?" She asked. "Sure thing!" The rabbit smirked. The human girl looked around and frowned. "Where's Ace?" Their male rabbit friend was nowhere in sight.

"He's out in tha woods again, trying ta prefect his archery skills." Dil hissed as Jessie took the lead again.

Ace was the most skilled ninja out of all of them. But no matter how hard he tried, the humanoid bunny always lacked skills in archery. Riley nodded and looked to the window.

"If he doesn't get back soon he's going to soaked! That skies looking angry." She exclaimed.

To emphasize her point the sky cracked with thunder...

* * *

Ace groaned as he missed the target again.

He never could do archery for as long as he could remember and it frustrated him. He sighed and went up to his den. His den was a small tree house at the top of on of the tallest trees in the forest.

No one knew about this place.

Not even his father and older sister. Ace threw his bow, arrows and katana to the side and sat with his legs dangling on the edge of the platform. Suddenly a loud bang rang through the air.

Ace looked up and saw a small plane come crashing down and into the middle of the woods!

The grey bunny quickly grabbed his weapons and went to investigate the crash site. When he got there what he saw shocked him. There, lying in a smoking crater, were the remains of a small fighter plane.

Sure Ace had seen a plane on TV but living in the forest all your life gave Ace a lack in modern technology.

A sudden coughing snapped Ace out of his thoughts. He looked closer and saw an old man sat in the plane! He looked like he was hurt. Quickly Ace ran down and pulled the old man to safety.

"Hey are you alright sir?!" Ace asked as he searched the man for injuries.

The old man looked at his saviour and tried to speak but he ended up coughed again. Ace carefully picked the guy up and his shoulders and headed back to the farm house.

It began to rain...

* * *

"Where is he?" Mikey muttered as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Relax Mikey, you know how teenagers get. He'll be back soon." Donnie reassured. Mikey took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was now raining pretty hard and Ace had been gone for 2 hours.

The orange masked turtle looked and the pictures on the wall and chuckled.

"I keep thinking that one day I'll wake and their he and Jessie will be. Just little kids smiling at me and holding a new animal they found in the woods and then they'll beg me to let them keep it."

All of a sudden the door burst open...


	13. Grimble

**Chapter 13: Grimble**

"ACE!" Mikey cried as his adopted son came through the front door.

The rabbit was dripping wet from the heaving rain and was carrying a total stranger on his shoulder. "Dad he's hurt, bad." Ace groaned as the old man he was carrying crumpled to the ground gasping for air.

"Jessie get the professor! Dil, Donnie, Ace help me get him on the couch!" Mikey ordered...

* * *

"He gonna be OK?" Raphael asked once the Fugitoid and Donatello finished checking over their new guest Ace had brought home.

"Minor cuts and bruises, a sprained wrist and a broken leg." Donnie informed them casually. "He's awake if you lot wish to speak with him, just don't stress him out too much please." The professor instructed.

Raph, Mikey and Casey nodded and the three of them went into the living room...

* * *

"You OK sir?" Mikey asked warmly.

"I'll be alright lad, thanks for asking." The old man replied. "Do ya mind if we ask ya some questions?" Casey asked the old man. The old man shrugged as Mikey and Casey took a seat at either side of the bed.

"What's your name sir and how old are you?" Mikey asked.

"The name's Grimble and I'm 58 years ol-" He suddenly stopped when he saw Raphael walk to the end of the bed. "Hey are you OK Grimble? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Mikey joked.

But Grimble just stared at the scarred turtle.

"Y-Your Raphael!" Grimble gasped as he shook slightly in the bed before the three younger men. The red masked looked around nervously. "Y-Yeah, how do ya know my name?" He asked.

"The person who I used to work then he tried to have me killed today was obsessed with you."

"Who is tha guy?" Raph asked.

"King Slash."...


	14. Blast From The Past

**Chapter 14: Blast From The Past**

Raph could feel his legs wobble as the name he had hoped never to hear again was spoken.

"S-Slash?!" Michelangelo echoed what Grimble had said with a shiver a fear. Casey Jones and the others could only stand there with shocked expressions on their faces.

The kids were told about Slash and what he had done to Raph.

"Yes, it was his men that shot me out the sky and into the forest where the boy found me." April was next to speak up. "Wait a second, you work for Slash?" She asked nervously.

"Used to." The old man corrected.

"I hate him and everything that monster has done." He growled. "Why did he try to kill you?" Riley asked. "When Slash and his army invaded the small town where I lived 10 years ago I fought back." Grimble growled.

"Slash thought he could use that so he took my family. He promised me that if I followed orders no harm would come to them."

Grimble sighed and looked down and his hands. "And I've been doing his dirty work ever since. But after 5 years I just couldn't work for that thing and I attempted to free my family but I was caught and now I'm on the run."

Everyone were at lost for words.

Jessie finally stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Grimble's shoulder. "We very sorry for your lose Grimble." She said. "What is Slash up to?" Raphael growled.

The old man sighed sadly.

"He's built an army. Powerful enough to take over the entire world." He replied. Raph growled slightly and left the room before he lashed out at something or someone...

* * *

After he had left the room Raphael went into his bedroom to meditate.

Once he entered the Spirit Realm the scarred turtle went to find his parents. He needed someone to talk to. "Son?" Kane asked when he saw the state his only child was in.

"What's tha matter Raph?"

But Raphael didn't say a word. Instead he rammed himself into his father's middle and hugged him. As Raphael sobbed his heart out Kane sighed and returned the hug.

This was gonna be a long night...


	15. Darkness Rising

**Chapter 15: Darkness Rising**

At the other side of the country, in the middle of a mournful city, stood the Gothic black castle of King Slash.

The dark king sat in his throne awaiting the report on Grimble. He wore sharp silver armor with a black cape and his entire face was covered by a metal mask to hide the horrific scars that marred his face.

Suddenly one of his soldiers came into the throne room and knelled before his king.

"My lord, our men chased Grimble's plane down to the forests of up state New York where they shot him down. Unfortunately we have yet to find his body." The soldier informed.

"Our men found these near the crash site." He added and showed Slash what they had found.

They were Ace's arrows with the family symbol on them. Slash frowned slightly stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Search the entire forests, villages and homes. Bring me Grimble's head. With or without the body." The king ordered.

Then left the throne room to address another matter...

* * *

King Slash stood on a balcony with his new captain, Tigerclaw, on his right and his second in command, a young man in bluish-black armor and a helmet that hid his face, on his right.

Down in the court yard stood rows of soldiers in black and red armor.

"My soldiers. My children. Many of you have heard of me in late night whispers but I assure you I am real, and I come with a message. The strong will rule the weak! 18 years ago I was viciously attack by the cowardly Raphael. Now I wear this mask to conceal my scars."

Everyone stared at Slash as he spoke.

"But the metal is strong. It is time to set a fire that will eradicate the weak and the broken, opening our chance to take what is ours. It is time to take the world we deserve. FOR I AM KING SLASH!"

All the soldiers began to stomp their feet and chanting 'King Slash' over and over again...

* * *

After his speech Slash returned to his throne room with the young man in tow.

Slash's second in command knelled before their king. "Raise." The teal turtle commanded and his follower obeyed. "Grimble's ship was found but that traitor was no where in sight."

The second in command didn't even flinch when Slash loomed over him.

"Somebody saved him from the ruckus and is now hiding him in the forest somewhere and I have my suspicions on who." He said and he looked at the arrow in his hand.

"I want you to join the men in the search. Find Grimble and his accomplice, show no mercy."

The second in command bowed in respect to the dark king before him. "I understand Master." And with that the young man left. Slash walked over to the giant stain class window overlooking his kingdom.

He looked back at the arrow in his hand and laughed.

"It is time we finished what I started so many years ago."...


	16. Evacuation

**Chapter 16: Evacuation**

"What are you doing?!" Raph heard Donnie cry from down stairs.

He hurried down and saw Grimble attempting to walk towards the front door. "I'm leaving. It won't belong before Slash's men show up looking for me. I'm putting you in danger." He groaned.

But they weren't having none of it.

"You'll be dead if you go out." Jessie argued. Suddenly Ace, Dil and Casey came running through the front door gasping for air. "What's wrong?" April asked. "Soldiers... marching this... way." Casey panted.

"April. Ya, Jessie and the Fugitoid pack up as many things as ya can into the truck." Raph said and turned to the others.

"Casey, Mikey, Donnie, Ace, Riley and Dil are with me. We'll hold Slash's men off." Raph ordered. April, Jessie and the professor nodded and went upstairs to collect everyone's things.

The other's grabbed their weapons and headed out to face Slash's men...

* * *

"Search everywhere, Master wants Grimble and his foolish accomplice found. Show them no mercy." Slash's second in command ordered.

The soldiers before him bowed and began the hunt for the traitor. The second in command set off in the other direction and started his own search. Soon he was far from his men in the middle of the forest.

"Hey."

Slash's second in command quickly pulled out his black katanas and turned to face the stranger. It was Ace. "I hear your looking for me and the old man." The grey rabbit smirked.

"If your the one who aided Grimble then I won't even break a sweat." The man laughed.

Ace glared slightly and pulled out his katana. "Bring it tin can." He encouraged and got into a fighting stance. "Very well floppy ears." If Ace could see his face he'd bet that his opponent was smirking.

The two began to circle each other slowly.

Suddenly Ace lunged at the armoured man before him, but it seems that his foe was one step ahead. The man moved out the way at the last second and kicked Ace hard in the back.

The rabbit quickly got up and used his sword to block the soldier's next attack.

"Pathetic." He sneered before disarming the rabbit. He quickly pinned Ace with one katana to his neck and the other at his stomach. "I want you to send a message to Raphael."

Ace growled as he struggled to get out the hold but failed.

"Tell him that I'm coming for him and when I find him I'll put him through so much pain and horror that death will be a blessing." Slash's second in command then released his prison.

"Wait!" Ace called as his foe began to walk into the darkness.

The armoured figure stopped but did not turn around. "What is your name." The ninja rabbit asked as he got his breath back. "Kion." And then the soldier was gone in the seemingly endless darkness of the forest...

* * *

"How'd it go?" April asked when she saw the boys and her daughter return.

She, the professor and Jessie had just finished packing everything into the truck and Grimble was already in the trailer. "Great Mom, we kicked their sorry buts." Dil laughed.

"But they'll be back. And we'll be long gone when they do." Raph stated and ordered everyone into the truck.

Raph, April and Casey were riding in the front and the others were riding in the trailer with Grimble and their possessions. As the truck drove off Ace told his family about his opponent.

"Ah, sounds like you had a run in with Slash's pride and joy." Grimble commented.

"Kion?" Ace asked. "Yeah. He's Slash's second in command and a powerful warrior for his age, 18 years old he is." The old man explained. As the drive went on Grimble pulled out a crumpled old picture.

In it was Grimble, an elderly woman, a woman April's age and in the younger woman's arms was a baby girl.

"Who are they?" Mikey asked when he looked at the photo. "That's me, my wife Sally, my only child Kate and my granddaughter Lily. This is all I've got left of them." He said in a shaky voice.

No one missed the tiny slide down his cheek...


	17. Return To New York

**Chapter 17: Return To New York**

Slash was not pleased.

It had been an hour since his second in command Kion and the search team had returned from hunting down Grimble and his helpers. Aside from Kion the others had returned battered and bruised.

What the soldiers told Slash had confirmed his suspicions of Raphael being alive.

But he had not expected that his old enemy had somehow trained his own army of ninjas. Suddenly the giant black metal doors opened and Kion entered the throne room.

He knelled before his king.

"Kion, I have learned that you had the ability to dispose of one of Raphael's students named Ace." Slash announced. "Really?" Kion wasn't surprised that his master knew.

King Slash had eyes and ears everywhere so he was bound to find out that Kion had spared Ace's miserable life.

"But you let the enemy go instead." Slash added with deadly calmness. "That's not true! He escaped!" The teenager exclaimed. "I find that very hard to believe that my most skilled fighter was over powered by an amateur." The teel turtle counted.

If he wasn't wearing his helmet Slash could tell Kion was smirking.

"Well Ace was trained by Raphael and according to you Raphael was an amateur, but he escaped from you didn't he?"

That hit a nerve. Slash glared and rose from his throne. "ENOUGH!" Kion gasped as his eyes widened in fear behind his helmet and quickly lowered his head to the ground.

He was in so much trouble now.

King Slash slowly walked over to his cowering second in command and unsheathed his long, deadly claws but did not strike. Kion didn't move as Slash's shadow towered over him.

"Next time you see this Ace you must finish him!"

Slash could practically smell the fear coming from the teenager. "Understood?" He asked, his voice calm once more. Kion lifted his head of the ground but didn't look up and the evil king.

"I understand Master."...

* * *

"Whoa." Casey gasped when the entered the once proud New York City.

It was like something over of a zombie movie. Everything looked like it had been abandoned for years, the building were old and crumbly and the cars were covered in rust and dust.

"Not the New York ya remember is it?" Raph asked in shock.

"Where do we go now Raph?" April asked from the driver's seat. "Take a left here." Raph instructed. However, that was a dangerous mistake. The second April turned the corner they were met by a block-aid.

"Halt, step out of the truck with your hands up!" The leader ordered.

"What do we do know buddy?" Casey hissed. Raph growled, he then opened the door that led to the trailer. "Ya two get in there with the others, I'm gonna ram the block-aid."

Casey and April nodded and climbed into the back and Raph got behind the wheel.

The soldiers quickly moved out the way as the truck almost ran them over. But they soon recovered, got on their black bikes and began the chase for the runaway truck...


	18. Rescue

**Chapter 18: Rescue**

"CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?!" Jessie screamed at Raph.

The soldiers continued to chase and fire at them with their guns. "DOES SOMEONE ELSE WANNA DRIVE?! CAUSE I'LL PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!" Raph threatened as he drove around the empty streets of New York.

Suddenly there was a loud thump on the trailer doors.

"What was that?" Mikey gulped nervously. The trailer doors burst open and one of the soldiers climbed in. Raphael saw this and began to make all kinds of twists and turns to get rid of the creep.

It worked.

But at a price. Just before he fell, the soldier gripped hold of April's shirt and pulled her with him. "NO!" Casey cried. He grabbed hold of his wife's arm but he had no time to grab something else before he and April was hauled out the trailer.

"NO!" Riley and Dil screamed in horror.

Mikey and Donnie had to restrain them as the two human teens attempted to go after their parents. The Fugitoid quickly slammed the trailer doors shut to stop Ace and Jessie from getting out as well.

Unfortunately they weren't out of the woods yet.

The soldiers were still chasing them. Just when Raph thought they couldn't take any more they were suddenly hit with white smoke bombs. He immediately put on the breaks.

"Hey, are ya guys OK back there?" He called into the trailer but didn't get a response.

Before the scarred turtle could do anything else however he began to feel dizzy and sleep. The last thing Raphael remembered was a tall figure towering over him before everything went black...

* * *

"Hey I think he's waking up."

A stranger's voice echoed around Raphael's sleepy mind. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Another called. Raph slowly opened his eyes and saw two people standing over him looking worried.

One was a female cat mutant and the other was a male mutant fox.

The mutant cat had pitch black fur, white paws, hands, muzzle and chest. She was wearing brown army pants, a pale blue top, black boots, black head band and golden eyes.

She was called Neko.

The fox was a slender red fox with a white underbelly and muzzle, long bushy tail with a white end and black hands. The mutant fox wore a green shirt, black boots and black leather pants.

His name was Todd.

"Are you OK?" Todd asked in a concerned tone of voice. Raph suddenly remembered what had happened and looked around franticly for his family. Neko instantly knew what was wrong.

"Relax, your family are safe. We'll take you to them now."

Todd and Neko began to lead Raph out of the infirmary and down to the cafeteria. "Wait a second, who tha shell are ya people." Raphael growled as he refused to move another step.

"We're the resistance."...


	19. The Promise

**Chapter 19: The Promise**

Raphael looked around the resistance base in fascination.

It was like he was on the top floor in an underground tower. Soon Neko and Todd led Raph to the canteen. At one of the tables Raph saw his family, minus April and Casey, munching away on the food.

"Hey guys." He smiled as he took a seat.

They returned the greeting. Raph noticed Riley and Dil just playing with their food, their faces held only one emotion that Raphael knew all too well. "Hey guys." He said softly as he sat next to the twins.

"Ya OK?"

""Are Mom and Dad gonna be Ok?" Riley asked as tears crept through the corner of her eyes. Raph sighed. Without saying another word he pulled the now sobbing twins into a comforting hug.

"I promise ya bot, we will get Casey and April back for ya, I swear it."...

* * *

"Casey what do we do?" April asked fearfully.

She and Casey were shoved into a large room with a glass roof and a couple of other people. The only source of light was the power moon rays that bounced off the stone walls.

"It's alright babe." Casey soothed.

Suddenly a single soldier entered the bright chamber. "OK folks, we want you to have a little rest before you start your new lives as servants of the great King Slash's empire!" He exclaimed happily.

Everyone was confused.

"So stand up, back straight and turn yourself towards the full moon. And sleep." He laughed before slamming the door shut with a bang. A click told everyone, who weren't already asleep, that the door was now locked.

The were trapped until dawn...


	20. The Poison

**Chapter 20: The Poison**

"We need to save our Mom and Dad!" Riley exclaimed.

It had been only an hour since Raphael had woken up and already the kids wanted to go and rescue April and Casey. However, Mikey Donnie and the Fugitoid were strongly against it. "Whoa there now kids, we don't even know where they are." Mikey pointed out.

"Well then we should go out there and start looking!" Dil cried

"Their proberly being held in Slash's castle." Grimble suggested. "Great, but we have no way ta get in, no way of knowin' where they are or now way of defeatin' Slash if we come across him!" Raph shouted. "That's where your wrong Raphael." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone turned around and saw a 22 year old mutant white rabbit with blue eyes smiling at them.

Her name was Belle Luna and she was a scientist and doctor for the resistance. "I have a way to kill King Slash."...

* * *

Raph and the gang followed Belle Luna to her lab.

The lad was full of beakers, some filled with chemicals, a few notes and a laptop. "So what is yer big plan ta defeat Slash?" Raph asked. Belle giggled before slapping on a pair rubber gloves. The kids looked at each other nervously, let's just say that they watch way to many horror movies.

She picked up some large tweezers and walked over to a silver metal box.

The mutant white rabbit carefully opened the box and everyone saw a bright pink light shining inside it. Belle grabbed something with the tweezers and showed everyone a glowing luminous pink serum inside a rubber capsule the size of a blueberry.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"This is a poison I have concocted, when the serum comes into contact with skin in is absorbed and kills the victim from the inside out." She explained. Belle then walked over to her desk and picked up what looked like a handgun.

She opened it and carefully placed the capsule inside of it before closing it up.

"Now I only managed to get enough ingredients for one dose of serum so you'll only have one shot to hit Slash until I can gather some more." Belle warned before handing the gun to Raph. The badly scarred turtle nodded and put the gun in his back pocket.

After receiving the poison from Belle, Raph and the others went up to the conference room to plan their assault on Slash's castle.

"So how do we get in?" Dil asked as a holographic image of Slash's castle appeared. "Well, we tried an air assault but that didn't really work." Todd said. They saw a hologram of a jet fly towards the castle only to be blown to bits.

"And the ground assault was worse." Neko shivered.

Everyone watched as two holographic resistance soldiers ran towards the castle, only to meet the same fate as the jet. Raph smirked. "Then we go lower."...

* * *

Raph, Don, Mikey, the Fugitoid, the kids and members of the resistance trudge through the abandoned sewers under New York City.

Not everyone liked Raphael's idea to sneak in through the sewers. "This is so gross. How could Uncle Raph have once lived down here?" Jessie moaned as her shoes got covered in slim. Back at the resistance base Belle was communicating with Raphael with the headsets they both were wearing.

She was keeping track of Raph's movements thanks to the GPS tracker.

" _ **Ok Raph, the next manhole cover will take directly under Slash's castle**_." Belle said into her headset. "Thanks Belle." The turtle said. He pushed the manhole cover out of the way and he and the others climbed up into the room.

The saw it was a small room full of boxes and barrels.

This was one of the castle's storage rooms. Raph turned to the others. "Alright ya guys rescue Casey, April and any other pool soul Slash enslaved, I'll find that bastard." He growled and ran off in the other direction...

* * *

 _ **WRITERS NOTE: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just had a ton of writers block with this story and shortly after I had finished my 'Competence' story my older sister Christina was diagnosed with breast cancer, she's only 23.**_

 _ **So anyway I'm really sorry for the long wait.**_

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	21. Castle Attack

**Chapter 21: Castle Attack**

Raphael ran through the dark, endless corridors looking for Slash.

"Where is he Belle?" He said into his earpiece. " _ **Slash will either be in his bedroom or his throne room, your not far from the throne room but I don't know where his bedroom is**_." Belle replied.

Raph began opening different doors randomly in hopes of finding the evil king.

The mutant turtle pushed open one of the doors and saw that it was a royal Gothic bedroom. It had a large queen size red silk bed, a humongous window, a weapons closet full of ninja weapons, an actual closet full of clothes, a black sofa, black coffee table and a nightstand by the bed.

Raph started looking through draws and searching the room for anything that told him that this was Slash's room.

Suddenly he saw something on the nightstand. The red masked turtle walked over to the nightstand and picked the thing up. It was a picture of him and Leo on their wedding day, but it had been ripped in half and he was missing from the photo.

" _ **Raph, I've located Slash's throne room! It's just at the end of the corridor your on**_." Belle exclaimed.

Raph put the photo back on the nightstand and ran towards the throne room...

* * *

"HOW LONG DO YOU THINK UNCLE RAPH WILL BE!?" Riley cried.

She and the others along with the members of the resistance were struggling to hold off the soldiers in the dungeon. Dylan Jones bashed two soldiers away from his twin sister who they were about to ambush.

"Would you relax, We have no reason to worry." He reasurred calmly.

Suddenly one of Slash's soldiers threw a grenade at one of the support beams. Soon the entire wood support in the dungeon went up in flames and the enemy retreated.

"Can we worry now!?" Jessie cried as the place started to collapse around them.

Dil gulped. "Yep. Now's good."...

* * *

Raph kicked the throne room doors open and ran inside.

He skidded to a halt however when he noticed that there was no one sat in the throne. All of a sudden the doors slammed shut and a click told Raphael that he was locked in.

All the torches in the room suddenly burst into flames, giving the room a red like glow.

A cold, dark and mocking laugh rang through the air around him. "Raphael, I'm so pleased to see that you have excepted my invitation." Slash's voice echoed through out the room.

"Where's April and Casey?!" Raph spat.

"I have no idea, I just told my captain of the guard to do whatever he wished with them." The evil king laughed. "YA FOOL! DO YA HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YER HAVE DONE?!" Raph cried.

Suddenly the red masked turtle found himself getting kicked in the stomach and into a wall.

"Yes. I took your family away and now I can put an end to you once and for all." The armoured turtle hissed as he stood in the middle of the thrown room. Raph growled as he rose to his feet.

"Look very closely at this face Slash, 'cause it's tha last thing ya'll ever see!"...

* * *

"MOVE IT YOU GUYS!" Ace cried.

They ran as fast as they could to get out of the burning dungeon. "We're running as fast as we can!" Jessie shouted to her younger brother. "Stop fighting and keep moving!" Mikey ordered.

The orange masked turtle was carrying two young child on his shoulder that they had rescued from the dungeon.

The rest of the resistance were carrying a few slaves as well. But there was hardly anyone locked in the dungeon and thankfully the dungeon was not joined to the castle...

* * *

Back in the throne room Raph and Slash were having a stand off.

"Slash, ya were once a respected king, a hero ta humans, mutants and aliens everywhere. 18 years ago I was a different turtle, I had everythin' I could want, a lovin' mate and a beautiful son named Caleb." Raph sighed at the memory.

But then he glared at the king.

"But anger and jealousy consumed ya, ya wanted what I had. YA TOOK EVERYTHIN' THAT I LOVE AND YA STILL HUNT ME DOWN! NOW WE END THIS!" The red masked turtle shouted in rage.

The two turtles then charged at one another.

Slash attempted to punch Raph in the gut but the smaller turtle leapt into the air and kicked Slash in the back of the head. He then tried to stab the king with his wolverine-like-claws but Slash moved out of the way in time.

The tyrant swung his mase at Raph, who managed to block the attack with his sais, however Slash was able and knock one of the sais out of Raph's hand.

The larger turtle then tried to stabbed Raphael with his claws. But thankfully Raph dodged it. "Why won't ya stop this madness?!" Raph exclaimed. "You took Leonardo from me!" Slash shouted and unsheathed the rest of his claws.

"He never loved ya!" The green eyed turtle glared and shot a rope at Slash, lassoing his rival.

Raph tried to shoot Slash with the poison Belle had given him. However, Slash managed to release on of his arms and smack the gun out of Raph's hand and to the other end of the room.

Raph still managed to hang onto the rope that trapped Slash.

"Ya never had anythin' but ya hatred and if ya kill me ya'll have nothin'!" He shouted. Slash broke through the rope and attempted to stab Raph. But the red masked turtle jumps out the way in time.

Slash stood up straight and laughed.

"That Raphael is where you are wrong, you took something from me so I took something from you. Your son."...


	22. It Can't Be True

**Chapter 22: It Can't Be True**

 _ **(Flashback: 18 Years Ago)**_

 _Slash brought his claws down and his eyes widened in horror and his claws cut from Leo's neck and down his chest._

 _It killed him instantly. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Raph cried and ran forward to catched his mate as the older turtle went limp. "LEONARDO!" Slash cried in horror and ran towards both turtles._

 _But before he could reach them the roof started to come down and buried Raph and Leo._

 _Suddenly a ton of hot burning rubble fell onto Slash._ _It set his whole body on fire. The evil king screamed loudly in pain as he ran outside where it was starting to rain heavily._

 _He started to roll on the wet ground and soon the flames were out._

 _But his entire body had been burned so bad that he looked like the teal green turtle version of Freddy Krueger._ _The large turtle panted heavily as thick stream emanated off his body._

 _The sound of a baby crying dragged Slash's thoughts away from his pain._

 _He carefully lifted himself up and limped over to the bushes across the street from Raphael and Leonardo's apartment. Slash pulled back the branches and his emerald eyes widened._

 _Hidden in the bushes was little baby Caleb._

 _The infant was still wrapped in his white blanket but he was tossing and turning and crying loudly for his parents. Slash grinned evilly and lifted the crying baby out of the bushes._

 _"You will be mine to care for now little one, together we will avenge your mother's death." He grinned._

 _Caleb stopped crying and stared up at the strangers face in curiosity and slight fear._ _The evil king began to limp away from the burning apartment..._

* * *

Raph's goo green eyes widened in complete shock and horror.

His baby boy was still alive and well, but raised by Slash. Looking back on that night Raph thought that Slash was clutching a wound on his chest when the king was walking away.

But instead he was holding Caleb.

"No...it can't be true." Raph muttered. Slash just stood there staring at the other turtle. Suddenly the armoured king lunge forward and started punching and kicking Raph in all directions.

Raph was in so much shock that he had hardly anytime to defend himself.

Slash gave Raph a hard punch in the head that sent him spiralling to the floor. The evil king's shadow loomed over the red masked turtle. "It's over Raphael. Soon you will be no more, and your own son will go through his life cursing your name." Slash laughed cruelly.

Raph's eyes narrowed in determination and fury.

He jumped up and kicked Slash right in the jaw. He didn't give Slash a chance to strike back as he kept punching and blocking some of Slash's attacks at what seemed like the speed of light.

Raphael then began to hit several of Slash's pressure points, causing the king great pain.

Raph kicked Slash in the chest and sent him flying into the steps that lead to his throne. Slash's helmet came off and his badly burned face was revealed. Raph grabbed his sais and ran towards Slash, preparing to stab him.

Slash could only wait for the deadly blow.

"NO!" A voice suddenly cried and Raph found his attack blocked by two black katanas. Raph growled and started to battle the newcomer. It was Kion. As the two fought Raph knocked Kion's helmet of and badly dented it.

Suddenly Kion and Raph found themselves in a stand still.

This aloud Raph to get a good look at the teens face, and he was shocked by what he saw. He saw Leo's face. This mutant turtle had Leo's facial structure and skin colour.

The only give away that this wasn't Leo was that Kion had stunning turquoise eyes along with thin black eyeliner around those eyes.

Raph's eyes widened. "Caleb?" He gasped. But Kion just narrowed his eyes and slashed Raph right on the shoulder, Raph clutched his shoulder in pain and Kion ran to Slash's side.

"Father!" He cried.

Raph turned around and saw Slash pointing at him with a shaky finger. "Kion...that turtle is...Raphael." He said to the teen. "Caleb." The red masked turtle said again. But Kion stood up and sent Raphael a death glare.

"My name is Kion! Father told me what you did to my mother, and now I'm going to return the favour!" He spat and charge at Raph with his katanas ready to strike.

Slash quietly chuckled as he watched this. Raph's eyes widened. "No!" He cried and jumped through one of stain glass windows. Kion watched as the red masked leapt down to the ground and run away from the castle.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT COWARD?!" Kion shouted after him.

Raph closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill...


	23. The List

**Chapter 23: The List**

It had been two weeks since the failed attack on Slash's castle.

Raphael still hadn't told anyone what King Slash had told him about Kion being his son and Belle Luna had already chewed him out for losing the poison. Ace was the only one to notice a change in Raph's behaviour.

Right now everyone was in the cafeteria after a session in the simulator.

"I told you I'd beat your high score." Dil laughed at Jessie as they munched on some pizza Mikey had made. "Are you crazy?! You were a mile off!" Jessie exclaimed angrily at the human.

Ace just rolled his eyes at his sister and friend's banter.

It was then he noticed Raph heading out of the cafeteria. This was his chance to find out what had his sensei so spooked. The mutant rabbit quickly excused himself and followed Raphael to his room...

* * *

Raph sighed as he entered his room.

He just couldn't believe that his child was still alive but brainwashed into believe that he is his enemy. The ninja turtle sat on his bed and traced his hand over the picture of him, Leo and baby Caleb.

A sudden knock on his bedroom door pulled him away from his thoughts.

"C-Come in." He called and put the picture back on the shelf. Ace carefully stepped in the door. "I thought ya'd be hangin' out with tha others or somethin'." Raph said when he saw who it was.

"Well I just wanted to know what's wrong." Ace replied.

What ya talkin' about kid?" The red masked turtle asked. "Ever since we got back from Slash's castle you've been distant from everyone." The katana wielding ninja pointed out.

Raphael sighed.

He knew that someone was bound to notice his behaviour eventually, but he wasn't ready to tell just yet. "I learned somethin' from Slash." Raph replied. His mind then trailed back to that night when he lost everything in one swoop.

"Like what?"

Raph gave Ace a small smile. "That's for another time Ace." Suddenly Mikey appeared in the doorway. "Dudes Belle Luna wants us in the lab ASAP!" He said and ran off with Raph and Ace not far behind...

* * *

In the lab everyone gathered around Belle Luna.

"Ok since someone lost the only finished poison we had I will need you four's help in collecting the in ingredients." She said to the teens. "Whoa why send them and not us?" Raph asked, feeling a bit protective.

"Because Raphael I can actually trust they to get the job don right the first time." Belle glared.

That shut Raph up. "Jessie, I want you to travel to France to collect the Polonium we need." Belle said to the female rabbit. "Riley will go to southern China to get the venom from a king cobra."

Riley nodded.

"I'm sending Dil to East India to fetch me some strychnine." The scientist explained. "And Ace will go to the South America to bring us a poison dart frog." Unbeknown to anyone a small robotic fly sat on the ceiling.

Listening to their conversation...


	24. France

**Chapter 24: France**

Slash smiled at this new piece of information.

He had heard the Resistance's entire plan. While he and Raphael were fighting two weeks ago he had laced a little spy bot, that his scientists had created, on his forever rival's shell.

Even though he couldn't find out where the base was Slash could still listen to their plans.

He pressed a button on one of the arms on his throne. "Send Kion, Tigerclaw, Ravage, and Rakun to my throne room." He ordered. About 10 minuets later his four best warriors arrived.

Ravage was a human.

He was 24 years old with long sliver hair, crimson red eyes and black armour and a large mase. Rakun was a 25 year old mutant Raccoon with black armour and a bow and arrows.

"You summoned us Father?" Kion smirked.

Ever since Raphael had pretty much destroyed his helmet Kion decided to stop wearing it all together. Only Slash's most trusted warriors knew that Kion was King Slash's heir to the throne.

"I have received word that Raphael's pupils are splitting up in order to find a way to kill me." The king explained.

Kion's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Raphael' name. "Rakun will be going to France, Ravage to southern China, Tigerclaw to East India and Kion to South America." The king said and dismissed them.

The four warriors bowed in respect and went to leave.

"Kion, a word." Slash suddenly said. Kion stayed where he was as his 'father' walked towards him. "The one called Ace will be going in South America as well, this could be your chance to redeem yourself my son." Slash smirked under his mask.

"I won't let you down father." Kion promised and left the throne room...

* * *

"So how are we going to get to these places?" Jessie asked.

They were all currently standing in an empty room besides a computer and a large metal hollow circle nailed into the wall. Belle Luna smiled as she typed up some stuff on the computer.

"Like this." She exclaimed and pulled a lever.

The empty part of the circle suddenly light up bright neon green. "What is that thin'?!" Raph gasped when their eyes adjusted to the light. "One of our spies stole the blue prints for a teleportation device 3 years ago." Belle explained.

She then turned to Jessie.

"All right Jessie, this will take you straight to Fontainebleau France, I get only get you to the city and not the forest." Belle explained. Jessie nodded and headed towards the portal.

"Oh wait! Just give me a call when you need a lift back." The scientist explained and handed Jessie an earpiece.

"Thanks." Jessie nodded and ran through the portal...

* * *

As soon as Jessie opened her eyes she found herself in a beautiful city.

" _ **Jessie, did you make it through safely?**_ " Belle's voice came over the earpiece. "Yeah I did, I'll call when I need a portal back." The rabbit replied and ran through the city to try and find the forest.

"Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous de quelle manière la forêt est? **(1)** " She asked a man.

"En effet Mlle, il est juste plus loin sur la route d'ici. **(2)** " The man replied and walked away. Jessie kept on running until she finally came to the forest. Once she was there she pulled out a special device Belle had made.

It would beep loudly when she had found some polonium.

As she walked through the dense forest the mutant rabbit had no idea she was being watched. After half an hour of searching the device suddenly started screaming like a banshee.

"Yes!" Jessie cried happily and started digging.

Soon she found the polonium she needed. Carefully she picked the ingredient up and placed it in a metal capsule. Just as she was about to call for a portal however a black arrow suddenly latched onto the capsule!

Jessie gasped and turned around just as Rakun pulled the capsule towards him.

"Ha ha, slow bunny." The mutant raccoon laughed. Jessie growled and pulled out her tanto blade. "Give it back!" She snarled. "I don't think so. Soldiers! Attack!" Rakun shouted.

Thirteen of Slash's soldiers lept out of the shadows of the forest.

"I have a delivery to make." He sneered and ran off into the forest. Jessie glared at the soldiers that surrounded her. Two suddenly lunged at her but Jessie jumped into the air and they ran into the other two behind her.

Another one went for her but she flung him over her shoulder and onto the two who were sneaking up on her.

Now only six soldiers remained. Jessie ran up to two of them. She jumped up in the air and did the splits, kicking them in the head. One ran up to Jessie but she punched him in the face and kicked the one behind her in the stomach.

Jessie then retreated back into the shadows.

The last two soldiers looked around anxiously for her. Suddenly Jessie appeared behind them. She grabbed their heads and smacked them together. Looking around to make sure they were all taken care of Jessie went after Rakun...

* * *

Rakun ran as fast as he could to get to the city.

He couldn't get a portal back with the forest messing up his signal. Suddenly something rammed into the back of him and he found himself pinned to the floor. "Going somewhere?" Jessie smirked.

"Not bad bunny." Rakun smirked back before flipping her over his shoulder.

"But not good either." He added and fired some arrows at her. Jessie only just managed to dodge them. She ducked behind a tree for cover. The mutant rabbit took a quick glance at Rakun and saw the capsule on his sash that held his arrows.

Jessie quickly pulled out a shurikun and threw it at Rakun.

It hit it's mark and sliced the sash. Rakun snarled at this and his attack intensified. Jessie took a chance and ran for him, barely dodging the arrows. She ducked under his arm and swiped the capsule.

"Impressive bunny." Rakun admitted.

But before he could attack Jessie kicked him hard in the face. "BELLE I NEED A PORTAL NOW!" She cried as Rakun began to recover. The portal suddenly opened at the top of a small hill.

Jessie ran as fast as she could to it with Rakun hot on her cotton tail.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. As soon as Jessie ran through the portal with the canister Rakun attempted to follower her. Just as soon as his finger was about to touch it the portal vanished.

Rakun cried out as he tumbled down the hill and into a freezing cold pond...


	25. Southern China

**Chapter 25: Southern China**

Riley groaned as she jumped through the portal.

That blasted machine made her stomach feel like it had been turned inside out and back again. It took Riley Jones a moment or two before she felt like she could stand up straight.

She honestly felt like she was going to be sick all over the place.

Soon the sick feeling left and Riley got to work. "Ok snake, where are you?" She muttered to herself as she walked through the thick forest. It took about half an hour before she had found something that would aid her in her search.

Snake skin that had been recently shed.

Riley Jones smirked and carefully pealed a small piece of skin off and placed it in the tracking device Belle had given her. After a few moments it was locked on the Snake's DNA signature.

Riley followed the tracker in order to find the king cobra.

As she got closer she could hear shouting nearby. Riley used her ninja skills to sneak into a tree top to watch the scene. Suddenly Ravage burst out the bushes holding a sack as far away from him as he could.

He had come alone because he believed that a group of soldiers would slow him down.

There was a loud hissing coming from the bag. It didn't take Sherlock to guess there was a king cobra in that sack. "Shut up ya venom spitting freak." Ravage growled as he walked passed the tree.

As Riley slowly leaned forward to get a better look a small branch snapped against her weight.

Ravage stopped before suddenly whipped around and threw his huge mase right at Riley's hiding spot. Riley gasped and lept out of the way just before the deadly mase hit her.

The weapon smashed into the tree and reduced it to a pile of splinters.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, one of Raphael's pupils?" He sneered as Riley stood up. "Hand over the snake and no one get's hurt." She glared. Ravage just laughed at her and her threat.

"Ya honestly think that ya scare me?" He mocked before charging right at her.

Riley Jones quickly jumped up and kicked Ravage in the face. "YA'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT!" He snarled. "Bring it on you albino freak!" Riley grinned and pulled out her Tessen Fan.

Ravage charged at her her got ready to punch her in the head.

Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as Ravage's fist was about to hit it's mark Riley ducked out the way and punched him in the stomach. As the fight continued Ravage couldn't even touch the girl as she glided around him like lightning.

As she dodged Riley slashed different parts of Ravage's body before quickly moving out of the way.

"No...this is...my chance...to...prove that...I'm better than that brat Kion!" Ravage panted as he struggeled to stay up. "Too bad." Riley grinned before kicking Ravage hard inbetween the legs.

Ravage cried out in pain before collapsing.

Riley walked over to him and grabbed the sack with the king cobra inside before making a run for it...


	26. East India

**Chapter 26: East India**

Dil yelped as he stepped through the portal and into the open air!

Bella Luna had said that the portal did have some minor bugs that needed working out. The human teen gasped and prepared for a painful impacted as the ground grew closer and, instead of hitting rocks, he passed through the treetops, hitting several branches and into a cool lake.

Dil gasped for air when he came back up and thanked God that he wasn't seriously injured...

* * *

Dil stared at his scanner in annoyous. He had been trudging through that forest for hours but the scanner hadn't picked up a trace of any strychnine. " _ **Dil, Riley and Jessie are back. Ace won't answer his com-link. How are you holding up**_?" Bella Luna's voice called through the com-link.

"Still nothing, I'll call if I need help." Dil said and went back for searching for the strychnine.

Suddenly something struck him in the back of the head and his world went black...

* * *

When Dil woke up he saw a mutant Tiger grinning down at him.

It was Tigerclaw. They were near a cliff with a waterfall. "The cub is finally awake." He chuckled. Dil tried to move but found he was tied up by thick rope. The human then noticed Tigerclaw was holding a capsule.

It was pretty clear that the strychine was in it.

"Thanks to your little toy I was able to locate the strychnine with ease. But now you're no use to me." Tigerclaw sighed before grabbing Dil and dragging him over to the edge on the cliff.

Dil's eyes widened in fear when he relised what the Tiger mutant was going to do.

Before he could say anything to try and convince the mutant to stop Tigerclaw threw him to his watery grave. Dil took a deep breath just before he hit the raging water.

He grunted as his body smacked against the rocks.

Suddenly his head cracked against a large boulder, causing Dil to lose consciencous...

* * *

The first thing Dil felt when he woke up was that his head was pounding.

He opened his eyes and saw he was lying in a burnt house. He was missing his shirt and was bandaged up with an ice pack tied to his head. He was lying on a dirty, moth bitten mattress with a ragged blanket covering him from the waist down.

There were dozens of acupuncture needles jabbed into his skin, numbing his pain slightly.

He looked around and saw an old Indian woman sitting in front of a small fire. Dil looked around the burnt house and saw some more houses nearby. All of them looking as abandoned and destroyed as the one he was lying in.

Dil looked back towards the old woman and nearly jumped out of his skin when she was knelling right next to him.

She held up a cup full of a foul smelling green liquid. "Yeah, like you can make me drink that." Dil groaned. The woman didn't say anything. Instead she stuck another needle into his forehead.

This caused Dil's jaw to go completely numb and drop open.

She poured the green stuff into his mouth and pulled the needle out of his forehead. Dil gagged and cough as he had no choice but the swallowed the liquid. "If I had wanted you dead I would have left you in that river." She said as she folded his shirt.

"Then why save me?" He asked.

"So that you can fulfil your destiny." She replied. "What are you talking about lady? Where am I? What is this place?" Dil asked as he pulled the needles out of his skin.

The woman sighed.

"My name is Shanti. This was once a thriving village. I lived here with my husband, son and three grandchildren. Not long after my third grandchild was born Slash invaded. I foretold someone would stand in his way, but I never could have predicted what came next." She whimpered.

Shanti then threw some white powder into the flames and dark red smoke rose up.

Dil watched as figures appeared in the smoke. He could hear the swishing of blades, the screams and the flames. "I was the only one to escape the massacre." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

Dil glared at the fire and stood up.

"I will avenge you and your village. I swear it." He promised. Shanti handed him his shirt, his com-link, bo staff and a metal box. Dil looked at her, confused. "I had a feeling you needed some strychine." She smiled.

"Thank." Dil grinned.

"Bella, I need a portal." He said and a green portal opened him. He gave Shanti a respectful bow before walking through it...


	27. South American

**Chapter 27: South American**

Ace stepped through the portal and face planted into a boulder with was two feet in front of the portal.

The mutant rabbit groaned and wiped away some of the blood dripping from his nose. He knew that Luna said that the portal did have some bugs in it and she had no way of knowing if there was going to be a boulder there, but still...oche!

After the pain died away he wandered into the jungle to look for that poisonous dart frog.

All around him was beautiful jungle plants and wildlife but not even a glance of the frog he needed. "Where is that stupid frog?" Ace groaned. "You always talk to yourself?" A voice asked from above.

Ace looked up and saw Kion perched on a high tree branch, smirking at him.

Kion jumped down from the branch to Ace's level. "Sometimes I'm the only one who'll listen." Ace replied. "I'll listen when you beg for your life." Kion grinned and pulled out his katanas.

The two swordsmen duelled each other over an hour until they had to stop for a breath.

"Juji-ken. Interesting." Ace panted, commenting on Kion's fighting style. "Kocho-giri. Predictable." Kion scoffed. Ace growled and charged at his opponent. Kion easily blocked most of Ace's strikes.

"You're good. No wonder we haven't wiped you out yet." The turtle grinned.

"It's not like Slash hasn't been trying." Ace whipped back at him. "I know. It's all he ever talks about, 'revenge, revenge, vendetta, vendetta'." Kion sighed in a bored tone.

"Really? I take it you don't approve?" Ace asked hopefully.

"No, I'm fine with it. I'm just saying, he needs a hobby." He smirked. Kion suddenly swung his swords at Ace's head. Much to Ace's dismay Kion struck his com-link, severing his connecting to the base.

The two stood at a stand still in the middle of the jungle.

"You know what? I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be." Ace suddenly said. Oh? What part of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand?" Kion glared.

"Back at the farm house, you could have finished me, but you didn't." The rabbit pointed out.

"Because you're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me. Besides, I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be." Kion smirked. He suddenly charged forward and before Ace had a chance to react Kion had him in a head lock with his sword against the rabbit's throat.

"Don't tell me the goody-three-toes thing doesn't wear thin after a while?" He smirked.

"Better than the alternative." Ace grunted.

"Which is what? To have fun? To cut loose? To live your own life?" He badgered. Ace grunted before kicking Kion in the stomach. He pointed his sword directly at Kion's chest.

"Guess I struck a nerve." Kion smiled.

"Because I beat you?" Ace scoffed. Kion suddenly threw smoke bombs into Ace's face. Ace cried out and stubble as he was temporally blinded. When his vision came back he saw Kion standing in a tree a few feet away from the mutant rabbit.

He was holding a metal canister and Ace didn't need to be a genius to guess what was in it.

This time Kion's smirk was a look that could kill. "I never got to know my mother because your master took him away from me." He spat. A portal suddenly opened up behind Kion.

"What?! That's a lie!" Ace shouted.

Kion didn't say anything and got ready to jump into the portal. "Kion listen to me! RAPHAEL WOULD NEVER HARM AN INNOCENT PERSON, INCLUDING YOUR MOTHER!" Ace shouted right before Kion jumped into the portal...

* * *

It took nearly have an hour but Luna was finally able to lock onto Ace's coordinates and bring him back to the base.

"We were starting to get worried about you when you didn't com us to say you had the frog." Mikey said. Ace looked away. "You did get the frog didn't you?" Luna asked.

Ace pulled out the canister and smiled.

"Don't worry, the frog's in here." He reassured them. Luna snatched the canister from Ace's hands and examined it. "This is made by Slash's people." She said with a frown.

They all turned to Ace with a questionable gaze.

"I ran into Kion in the jungle. We fought but he had already found the frog so I slipped him my empty canister when we were fighting." He smirked. He didn't miss Raph's wince at the mention of Kion.

After getting a mini-celebration for his scam against Kion Ace went to look for Raphael, who had slipped away during the party.

He found Raph meditating in his room. "I'm really sorry to bother you this late, sensei. But, I need to ask you some questions about Kion." He said with a respectful bow.

Raph stood up but didn't turn to face his student.

"It's late, Ace. These questions can wait." He said. But Ace frowned. "He said you took his mother away from his. I know it's not true." He said. But when Raph didn't say anything Ace became worried.

"Right?

"No! It ain't true, but the truth is harder." Raph sighed as he held the photo he cherished. "Please, sensei. Tell me. Trust me." Ace pleaded. He would trust Raph with anything and he had thought Raph felt the same.

Raph sighed and turned to look Ace dead in the eyes.

"Kion is my son."...


	28. Earthquakes

**Chapter 28: Earthquakes**

It had been almost a week since they had gathered up all the ingredients and Belle had said that it would take a while to make the poison. So Ace and the gang had gone out for a patrol on the surface.

Not far away Kion, Ravage and several of Slash's soldiers were hiding, waiting for Ace and his family to come by.

"Karai, the king didn't authorise your little operation." Ravage reminded him. "Silence! I'm in charge of this patrol! If we score an ambush on the turtles, it'll make us both look good. Now quiet. Here they come." Kion snapped just as Raphael's students ran passed.

No sooner than they ran passed where Kion was hiding Ace froze.

The others looked at him in confusion. "Hold up, ninjas! I have a feeling we're not alone here." He said to the others. "You're right, Leo. We have a potential spy." Jessie replied sarcastically.

"Attack!" Kion suddenly shouted and his minions lept out of their hiding places.

"Get off of me, Ravage!" Riley cried as Ravage pounced on her stomach. But before he could hurt her seriously she sliced her Tessen across his chest and kicked him off of her.

"Look out!" Dil shouted and pushed Jessie out of the way before Kion sliced her head off.

"Let's take him down once and for all." Jessie shouted but the soldiers prevented her and Dil from attacking Kion. Kion had set his sights on Ace. He was still very angry and slightly embarrassed by being tricked by that rabbit.

As their swords clashed furiously Ace tried to get through to Kion.

"Kion, listen. There's something you should know. It's about your father. Your real father!" Ace exclaimed. But Kion glared and tried to slice his ears off. But Ace didn't give up.

"Your real name is Caleb Hamato and Raphael is your father!" Ace said.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say unless you're begging for your life!" Kion snarled. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. "Whoa! An earthquake!" Dil cried.

Ace noticed the top of a building being to crumble and was about to fall on top of Kion!

"Kion, look out!" Ace shouted and kicked Kion out of the way just before the building fell on top of him! It was then that the shaking stopped...

* * *

"Ace!" Dil shouted as they tried to dig him out.

Kion and his minions had taken off almost instantly as Ace's family tried to un-bury him. "Keep digging!" Jessie shouted at the twins. Then they had found Ace's upper body.

"Ace?" Riley asked.

"Ugh! Is that ringing coming from my ears or my brain?" He groaned in pain as the others helped him up. "What was that?" He asked once the pain in his head had subsided.

"Some kind of localised quake." Riley replied.

"But exactly what caused it?" Dil asked as Ace stood up. He looked around for Kion but the turtle was long gone. "Oh, no, he's gone! I could've changed everything." He frowned.

The others looked confused but didn't say anything and headed back to base...

* * *

Back at the base Donnie was trying to find the source of the earthquake."Something is definitely up. I've been graphing the earthquake epicentres. They're happening in a pattern that's not at all random." He explained to Mikey.

These earthquakes had been happening for nearly two years now.

"Is that awesome or awesome bad?" Mikey asked in confusion. Donnie rolled his eyes. "It's awesome bad, Mikey. I got weird energy readings under the epicentre." He replied.

"Those earthquakes have been happening for a few years now." Belle suddenly said as she stepped into the room.

"What?" Donnie asked. "A few years ago Slash used some giant drills to mine the ores under the city and it caused the earth here to be unstable, he stopped after three years but the damage had been done." She explained.

Donnie frowned in thought...

* * *

While Jessie, Dil and Riley were training Ace went to find Raphael.

He found he turtle master heading to the canteen. "Sensei, I tried to tell Kion that you're his father." He admitted instantly. Raph frowned at him. "I thought if he knew the truth he might come over to our side." He added.

"Mm, there is a saying in Japan that Yoshi told me. _'He who runs his mouth gets a face full of nunchaku'_." Raph explained.

"They really say that in Japan?" Ace asked in disbelief. "They would if ya were there. Still, your heart is in tha right place. Perhaps it is time he knew tha truth." Raph sighed sadly.

"Maybe you should tell the others, sensei." Ace suggested.

Raph thought about it for a minuet before heading to the dojo where the others were. Upon seeing their teacher they all bowed and knelled. "This is difficult, but it is time ya all knew tha truth." He said as calmly as possible.

He had already told Donnie and Mikey about Kion.

"Tha child I thought I had lost in the fire, Caleb, is Kion, my son. Slash stole Caleb after the fight and fire. I thought he was dead but he was raised by Slash as his son and trained as a deadly assassin." He explained with small tears in his eyes.

Wait. T-this can't be." Riley said in shock and disbelief.

"It's some kind of joke, right, sensei?" Jessie asked. "Kion's our cousin?" Dil gasped. "Sensei, he's still our enemy. He was raised by King Slash." Jessie reminded them all.

"Yeah. How can we ever trust him?" Riley asked.

Raph turned around to face them. They saw that he was staring down at his favourite picture. "There's good in him. I know this. Tha truth must be told and that too will be an earthquake."...


	29. A Trap

**Chapter 29: A Trap**

Kion frowned as he paced around the throne room.

He, Rakun, Ravage and Tigerclaw were waiting for Slash to return. He was late. Ravage had a nasty cut across his chest from Riley's tessen. Suddenly Slash stormed into the throne room.

"Father." Kion bowed respectfully.

"King Slash." The others bowed. "You look terrible, Ravage." Slash commented coldly, noticing the large cut on his chest, before sitting on his throne. "I bring with me the most feared assassin in the world. Ame _ **(1)**_." He said.

Everyone turned to the entrance and saw a mutant barn owl with a helmet.

"This is your great warrior, father to help defeat Raphael? An over-grown tweety bird?" Kion asked. "This is the mighty empire you promised me? I must say, King Slash, I am disappointed." Ame said.

Kion glared at the mutant barn owl and reached for his swords to teach him a lesson but a quickly glare from Slash stopped him.

Suddenly Kion noticed something about Ame and smirked. "Sensitive subject maybe. But shouldn't birds have beaks?" He smirked. "Don't mock me, child. It was a rival who crushed my beak. One day I will find it, and he will pay the price!" He hissed.

"If you can't keep your own beak then how can you defeat a great master like Raphael?" Kion mocked.

"Silence, Kion! You will treat Ami with utmost respect. He is my new second in command." Slash announced. "What!? I've earned that job and I'm your son! Not some oversized feathered rat without a beak!" Kion shouted angrily at Slash.

 _ **"** **ENOUGH!** **"**_

Everyone froze as Slash stood up from his throne. "Ame, take my son with you to capture Raphael and his students. Kion, do not disobey him." Slash warned. Kion wanted to protest but he also wanted to keep his head attached to his body.

He bowed to Slash one final time before following Ame out the room...

* * *

Once again Ace and his family were out on another patrol. They had helped a few neutrals roaming the dark streets and had taken out a few lone Slash soldiers on the way.

They were completely unaware that they were being watched by Ame and Kion.

"Kion, you have your instructions." Ame said before moving in. It was only thanks to Ace's quick reflexes that Dil didn't get stabbed in the head by Ame's throwing knives.

"Who the heck is that?" Riley exclaimed when Ame and Kion showed themselves.

"You may call me Ame! I ask only once. Summon your master, Raphael." Ame orded them. "Sorry, pal! I'm more of a cat person." Jessie glared and lunged at the mutant owl.

But Ame punched her in the face.

"You'll pay for that!" Riley shouted and her and Ace charged at Ame but he whacked them around like rag dolls. "You are nothing but pathetic children. Raphael did not teach you well." Ame huffed.

Suddenly he grabbed Dil and held a knife to the boy's throat!

"You are defeated. Summon your master, or your friend dies." He threatened. "Don't do it, Ace!" Jessie shouted. "It's a trap for Raphael!" Riley added. "Of course it's a trap. Tell me the part where I have a choice." Ace glared...

* * *

Back at the base Raph was meditating when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ace calling him. Raph frowned as Ace only ever called him if there was a problem and they needed help.

"Ace? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Slash has hired a creepy mutant owl assassin and he's got Dil hostage." Ace explained on the other end of the line. "Don't worry. I'm on my way." He said before hanging up...

* * *

On the rooftop Ame had tied Jessie, Riley, Ace and Dil up as they waited.

"I can't believe you called him. If anything happens to Raph I'll gut you alive!" Jessie snarled at her brother. "What else could I do, Jessie?" Ace glared. "Raphael! Where is he!?" Ame shouted at them.

But they didn't say anything and looked away.

"Tell me or I will slice all your throats." Ame threatened and pulled out a knife. "Just wait, bird brain. Raphael's gonna rip your wings off!" Jessie glared. "Silence! I am tired of waiting. Your lives end now." Ame snarled and raised his knife.

"Release my students!"

Ame and Kion turned around and saw Raphael glaring at them. "Now!" He shouted. Ame smirked. "I prefer to slice you into bite-sized pieces." He said before charging at the turtle.

Raph kicked Kion to the side and sucker punched Ame in the face.

"You'll pay for that!" Kion snarled. Ame extended his talons and slashed at Raph, he managed to slash Raph's sais out of his hands. "Now you are defenceless." Ame smiled.

"A ninja is never defenceless." Raph glared.

Suddenly he threw a smoke bomb into the bird's face and punch him in the face, knocking him down. "You got him now, sensei!" Dil cheered on. "Slap the feathers off the chicken!" Jessie smirked.

Suddenly Kion stabbed Raphael in the shoulder.

"No!" Ace cried and Raphael crumpled on the floor. "You lose, turtle." Ame laughed as he stood up. Kion glared down and bared his teeth at Raphael. Raph looked up at his son with pain filled eyes.

"Caleb." He muttered before passing out.

Kion's hateful expression faulted for a split second. "Kion!" Ace called. Kion turned towards the rabbit with a glare. "Don't do this. Raphael, he's your father, your true father." Ace said, almost pleading him to believe him.

"Liar! You'd say anything to save him!" Kion shouted as he towered over them. "No, I swear it. He's your real father, Raphael Hamato." He promised. But Kion didn't believe him and pulled out his sword.

"If you won't be silent I'll silence you!"...


	30. Round 2

**Chapter 30: Round 2**

Kion brought his sword down and Ace closed his eyes, bracing for the deadly impact.

But before the sharp steel could meet rabbit flesh Ame grabbed the blade. "What?" He growled at the owl. "The king desires them alive. He wants the pleasure of finishing Raphael's students himself." He explained calmly.

"Fine." He huffed before turning to Raphael, who was starting to wake up.

"Let's deal with him first." He spat with as much hate as he could muster. "Leave him alone, Kion! Or you're gonna answer to me!" Jessie snarled as Raph reached behind him.

"Kids, go. Now!" He shouted before throwing two throwing stars at the ropes that bound them.

He then threw some smoke bombs at the ground before passing out again due to blood loss from the stab wound. "Raphael!" Riley cried. "We got to go back for him, Ace!" Dil insisted desperately.

But Ace didn't listen as he pushed them to move.

"Do not let them escape Kion!" Ame ordered but by the time the smoke cloud faded Ace and the gang were long gone. Kion and Ame turned back to Raph. "At least we still have Raphael."...

* * *

"Ow. Ow, ow. Ow!" Dil groaned as Riley patched up his wounds Ame gave him.

They had made to back to the base safely and had explained what happened. "This your fault, Ace!" Jessie shouted. "If you hadn't called Raphael, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She added.

"I didn't have a choice, Jessie. It was him or Dil. I thought sensei would take care of that bird." He explained.

"Well guess what genius, you thought wrong!" She glared at her brother. "I know! And I swear I'll going to make it right." He promised before turning to leave the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"To get Raphael back." He replied. "Not without us your not." Dil said quickly as he stood up from the bed. Ace looked at them and saw there was no talking them out of this.

He sighed in defeat and they smiled at him.

"So where do start looking?" Dil asked his family. "Well, we know where they took him, Slash's castle." Riley replied. Jessie grinned as she grabbed her Tanto Blade and the others grabbed their weapons.

"Let's do this!"...

* * *

"Wake up, little Raphie." A taunting voice echoed throughout his cloudy mind. When Raph opened his eyes he found that he was chained to the floor of Slash's throne room.

His wound was still lightly bleeding.

Standing over him was Rakun and Ravage. Kion and Ame were standing at the foot of the stairs that led up to the throne where Slash sat. "Nice work, Ame. You finally captured the great Raphael." Rakun smirked.

"Ravage, Rakun, leave us." Slash suddenly said.

Rakun and Ravage bowed to their king and scurried out of the throne room. Once they were gone Slash walked up and stood over Raph. "Raphael, so you have come to this. A wretched waste of a man waiting to be put out of his misery." Slash mocked.

"At least I don't wear a mask, hidin' what little humanity I have left." Raph hissed through the pain.

"It is because of you that I wear this mask!" Slash shouted. "All these years ya continue ta lie ya self and everyone around ya." Raph said, glancing at Kion for a brief second.

"You dare." Slash growled before extended his claws.

"Now it ends filth!" He shouted as brought his claws down. "No, father!" Kion suddenly shouted and blocked Slash's strike with one of his own swords. "You would stop me!?" The king glared.

"You'd kill your greatest enemy while he's poisoned and chained? What about honour? Everything you've taught me?" Kion asked.

"The boy is right, my king." Ame added. Slash stared at them for a moment before putting his claws away. "Very well. I will offer Raphael one last fight." Slash said before he and Ame left the throne.

Kion was about to follow them when Raph's voice stopped him.

"Why...did ya help me?" He muttered in a mixture of pain and exhaustion. "I don't know. Maybe because you look so pathetic." Kion spat as he walked away. "Ya have ya mother's spirit. So fierce, and yet so scared." Raph smiled softly.

Before Raph had a chance to blink Kion had him up against the wall with one of his swords against the older turtle's throat.

"Never speak of my mother again or else I'll gut you like the disgusting pig that you are!" Kion snarled like a rabid dog ready to strike before dropping Raph to the floor again.

He then turned away.

"You ruined my family. You ruined all of our lives." He spat before walking away. "No, it was King... Slash..." Raph whispered before passing out again. Kion didn't not hear him...

* * *

"Sensei?" Ace whispered as he crept into the throne room.

He had snuck into the castle through the vents. He suddenly noticed Raph chained to the floor. "Sensei!" He called and ran towards the half concussion Raph. "Ace go, now!" Raph warned.

But before Ace had a chance to move Ame lept down from the room and restrained him.

"Hello, again, my friend." Ame smirked. "Let me go!" Ace grunted as he struggled. "I knew you'd come to us, Ace." Kion smirked. "Watch child, for it will be the last fight you will ever see. The destruction of your master, Raphael." Slash said as Raph was unchained.

"You can do it, sensei." Ace called.

Slash tried to attack but Raph blocked him. Raph then backed up to prepare another attack. Slash ran towards and Raph charged at him as well. Slash threw his weapon at Raph but Raph jumped up away from the attack and used his sais to balance him on Slash's weapon.

Raph then kicked him in the face and disarmed him of his weapon.

Slash grew angrier and charged at Raph. Raph jumped up but Slash surprised him when he attacked. Slash grabbed Raph's legs and threw him around like a worn out rag doll.

Slash then threw him toward the wall and punched him into it.

Raph groaned in pain on the ground. "Sensei!" Ace cried as he struggled increased. "Pathetic as always Raphael. I will put you out of your misery." Slash smirked and extended his claws.

"No!" Ace screamed.

Suddenly fire crackers were exploding throughout the throne room. "Oh, yeah! Rescue time!" Dil smirked as he, Jessie and Riley charged into the throne room throwing fire crackers.

In the confusion Ace freed himself from Ame's grip and ran to help his sensei.

"Come on, sensei!" Him grunted as he and Jessie lifted the turtle up. "Get them!" Slash shouted. Dil threw their last three fire crackers at the enemies' feet and he and the others jumped out the window.

"Do not let them escape, fools!" Slash snarled like a dog...


	31. Suspicions

**Chapter 31: Suspicions**

"Ya were stupid ta come for me." Raph panted as they sat on a room top.

Riley was trying to patch up Raph wound while the others kept watch. "We'd never leave you, sensei." Ace replied. Not to far away Kion and Slash's top minions were tracking them down.

"I smell Raphael and his students. They are close." Tigerclaw said as he sniffed the air.

"And if they escape, Father will have all your hides." Kion warned as they tracked them. "And what about yours, Kion?" Ravage smirked. Kion sent him a glare before following Tigerclaw.

"I need ta rest." Raph huffed once Riley was done.

"Just drink some water, sensei." Ace said and handed him a bottle of water. "Let him rest. We'll keep a lookout for those goons." He said. Suddenly a sword wedged itself into the floor next to Dil's foot.

"Found 'em." He whimpered fearfully as Kion, Tigerclaw, Ravage and Rakun stood five feet way from them, weapons drawn.

"Attack!" Kion suddenly shouted and the two teams charged at each other. "Fancy new weapon, Rakun. Let's see you use it." Jessie taunted as Rakun aimed a small bazooka at her.

"I'm going to blow you into tiny chunks and feed you to my piranha." He glared.

"Too slow, Ravage!" Dil grinned as Ravage swung at him. "Your skills are nothing compared to mine. You are still just a cub." Tigerclaw mocked as Riley barely dodged he sword.

Suddenly a sai came flying out of nowhere and smacked the sword out of Tigerclaw's hand.

Everyone looked up and saw Raphael standing up, glaring at them. "It's time ta end this." He growled. "Sensei!" Ace and the others cheered, happy that he was okay and ready for a fight.

The fight started once again and Kion and Ace engaged in another sword fight.

"Kion, I don't want to fight you. I'm not your enemy." He pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly another earthquake shook the earth. Kion cried as he tumbled over the edge of the roof.

"Kion! No!" Ace shouted and lunged towards the turtle.

He just managed to grab his hand before he fell to the cruel ground. Kion looked up at the rabbit in disbelief. That's when he noticed that Ace was losing his grip on the edge of the roof.

"Ace, listen, you won't be able to hold us both. Just let go!" He told the mutant rabbit.

"No way Kion, I'm not letting you go! If you fall then I'm falling with you!" Ace grunted as his arms shook slightly from the weight. Suddenly something grabbed his hand and Ace looked up.

It was Jessie pulling him and Kion back up to the safety of the room.

When they were both safely on the roof they saw that Ravage, Rakun and Tigerclaw had made a run for it. Kion glared at his so-called 'team' before slamming a smoke bomb to the ground.

When the smoke cleared he was gone...

* * *

Raph and the kids sat on the rooftop until dawn came to regain their strength. The battle against Kion and Slash's goons had been hard and tiring but at least they were still alive and kicking.

"You did it, sensei." Ace smiled at his teacher and friend as the warm morning sun swam over them.

"With tha help of my amazin' students, yeah, we all did it." Raph smiled. "But what about Kion?" Riley asked. Ace looked towards Raph and saw his teacher look away with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that evil demon is your son." Jessie scowled.

But then she realised what she had just said about her master's son. "Um, sorry for being so honest." She added sheepishly. Unbeknown to them Kion was hiding behind the billboard, listening to every word in their conversation.

"Maybe one day he'll believe tha truth. But that's his decision and his alone." Raph said.

Kion looked at the cold ground in shock and disbelief. All his life king Slash told him what he could or couldn't do and what to think. Raph then stood up and so did the others.

"But for now, we celebrate." He said and they headed back to the base...

* * *

Three days later Kion was standing in the throne room looking out the giant window/wall behind the stone throne. It was raining very hard and thunder echoed through the air.

Kion looked down at the only photo of his mother that he had.

It was taken at a park and Leo was smiling and blushing shyly. The photo was torn in half but you could see a green hand on Leo's shoulder. Ace's words echoed through his mind.

 _"Kion! Don't do this. Raphael, he's your father. Your true father."_

Suddenly Slash walked up to the teenager and Kion tucked the photo away. "What is it that troubles you, Kion?" He asked. Kion glared at the floor. "I want to know the truth. The truth about my mother." He said and turned to face Slash.

"And Raphael."

Slash glared at his heir. "You know the truth, my son. Raphael took your mother away." He said again. Suddenly Ame walked into the room and bowed. "You summoned me my king?" He asked.

"Yes. Kion, you will go with Ame. Destroy Raphael and his students at any cost."...

* * *

"Having a hard time keeping up, boy?" Ame mocked as he flew over Kion's head as they ran across the rooftops. "I was taking it easy on you since you're working with no beak." Kion smirked.

"You think you're clever? You're a fool." He said as he landed in front of the turtle. "I'm the fool? You've faced Raphael and his students in battle before and lost. What exactly is your grand plan for revenge here?" Kion scoffed.

"To destroy warriors such as these, you don't strike at their limbs, you go for their heart." He replied.

"Oh? And what does an overgrown feathered rat know of the heart?" He glared. "Why do you think the king sent you with me?" Ame asked. Kion's eyes widened in realisation.

"Because I know them. I know the places they go. I know their weakness. April and Casey Jones."...


	32. The Truth

**Chapter 32: The Truth**

Back at the base Ace and the others were in the cafeteria.

As they ate their pizza Riley saw Ace brooding at the end of the table. "He's thinking about him." She whispered to the others. Ace knew they were talking about him so he spoke up.

"Raphael is his father. How could he still want to be with Slash?" He asked them.

"You have to have faith, Ace." Dil said. "Yeah, his entire life is a lie. This is a challenge to everything he knows. The truth will set him free. Just give him the time he needs to accept who he is." Riley said.

"Okay." Ace sighed.

"He'll come around. Just you wait and see." Dil reassured his friend. "Yeah, well, personally, I hope he doesn't. I don't trust him, not for one second." Jessie huffed before taking a bite out of her pizza.

"You're right Jessie." Ace smirked as he walked passed.

Suddenly her chair disappeared beneath her and she fell flat on her fluffy tail. "You shouldn't trust anyone." He chuckled. Before Jessie could beat the fur off her brother Donnie ran over to them.

"Kids, knock it off! Belle wants you in her lab."...

* * *

"What's up Belle?" Ace asked as they ran into the lab.

"We just received word that King Slash is moving Casey and April up to a securer prison over seas. He fears that you guys will bust them out." She replied. Riley and Dil's eyes widened at this news.

"You're damn right we'll bust them out!" Jessie exclaimed.

"You mean we're finally going to get our parents back?!" Riley asked them, almost pleading. Dil was also silently pleading with Ace. Ace smiled at her and Dil. "You bet we are."...

* * *

The next night Ace, the gang and a dozen of Rebel soldiers were hiding at the docks.

Suddenly they noticed a swat van pull up and several of Slash's soldiers surrounded it. When the doors swung open two of Slash's soldiers armed with guns shoved April and Casey outside.

They both were handcuffed and were blindfolded.

Riley and Dil almost jumped out and run to their parents but Jessie and Ace blocked their path. "Move it filth!" The commander snarled and pushed them towards the boat.

"Now!" Ace shouted.

The Rebels threw flash bombs at the soldiers before charging in. They knocked any soldiers they could find out before slinging Casey and April over their shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

Ace and Riley were about to follow them when something got in their way.

It was Kion. While Ace hesitated Riley didn't waste anytime and pulled out her Tessen. "You want to do this, Kion? Fine. But I'm warning you, I've been training with Raphael big time, and I'm ready to kick your butt." She glared.

But Kion put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I didn't come to fight Riley. I came here to talk." He said. This caught Ace and Riley off guard. "Oh, well, I've been trained in that too." She said but didn't put her weapon away.

"Alright Kion. Start talking." Ace glared.

"All my life, I was raised to believe that Slash was my father and that Raphael was the enemy. So when you told me that Raphael was my true father, I just couldn't accept it. But then I began to have doubts about Slash's honour." He explained.

"Doubts about the evil leader of the evil kingdom that wants to take over the world? Really?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Yes, even now, Slash has sent Ame to destroy you guys and Raphael. He's trying to use me to set a trap for you. But I can't. Even if it means betraying the man I call father." He replied.

Kion then walked up to Ace.

Riley braced herself in case Kion tried to attack. But he didn't. "I believe you, Ace. I believe that Raphael is my true father." He said with all the seriousness he could gather in his voice.

Ace beamed from ear to ear.

"This is great. I knew you'd come around. We'll take you to the lair to see Raphael." He said and grabbed Kion's wrist before practically dragging him along. Riley sighed and put her Tessen away.

"Jessie's not gonna believe this."...

* * *

 _ **"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"**_

Ace and Riley did indeed bring Kion to the Rebel's base and although he had been blindfolded the whole way here and had his weapons taken away Jessie still wasn't please with her brother's decision.

"What world do you live in that it's okay to bring the prince of the evil kingdom to our secret lair?!" She shouted.

"Slash lied to me! I didn't know." Kion protested. "Did you know that I'm about to stick this tanto right up your shell!" Jessie snarled and lunged forward but Ace blocked her.

"Jessie, no! He understands now. He gets it." Ace defended.

"Yeah he knows the truth, Jessie. Everything's gonna be fine. Will you just listen?" Riley asked as Jessie tried to get passed her brother. "I've heard enough from you guys and Ace's little boyfriend. She's probably leading the Slash here right now." Jessie spat.

"Enough!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned and saw Raph glaring at them. "Caleb." He whispered when he saw his son. "Raphael." Kion replied with a respectful bow. After a moment of silence Raph turned around.

"Come with me."...

* * *

Kion followed Raph to the older turtle's room.

Kion watched as Raph pulled something out of a box. "I still have very little from my old life, but this I will never let go my son." Raph said softly and handed Kion a picture.

It was was the one of Raph and Leo together holding baby Caleb.

Kion's eyes were wide open as his whole world came crashing down. He almost dropped the picture as he fell to his knees in shock. "I...I can't believe it. You're telling the truth."...


	33. Imprisonment

**Chapter 33: Imprisonment**

After a few minuets the shock slowly died down and Kion stood up. "All these years, Slash has been lying to me." He mumbled. "Wait a minuet." A voice suddenly said from behind them.

Kion quickly turned around and saw Ace and the gang standing in the doorway.

"You can't believe it? I thought you did believe it. If you didn't believe it, why did you come down here?" Ace asked. "Father." Kion muttered and turned to his biological father.

"What have I done?" He gasped in fear and pulled something out of a slot in his armour.

But Raph placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder and smiled at him. "Ya had ta see it with ya own eyes Caleb. Ya had ta learn tha truth for ya self." Raph replied softly.

"You knew. You knew I was lying." Kion realised.

Ace and the others were very confused. "No doubt King Slash's forces are on their way here to attack." Kion said seriously. "What was that last part again?" Dil asked him nervously.

"Ame is tracking me." Kion said and held up a small and blinking tracking device.

There was a brief moment of defending silence as they stared in disbelief before Jessie whipped around to face her brother. _**"I TOLD YOU!"**_ She screamed into his large ears.

Before she could beat her brother to death Kion stepped up.

"There's no time to argue Jessie. I have to get out of here. I can I can lead Ame away." He said and put the tracking device back in the slot. "Go, take Kion and watch over him." Raph told them.

The five teenagers bowed at the older turtle before turning to leave.

Raph suddenly placed a hand on Kion's shoulder. Kion turned around to face him but looked at the floor in shame. "Ya are who ya choose ta be, not what others make ya. Remember that." Raph smiled.

Kion smiled at his father before go to join the others, who were waiting for him in the hallway.

"Some of us choose to be right all the time." Jessie growled as he walked passed her. Ace rolled his eyes and pushed her forward...

* * *

Ame flew as fast as he could to where the signal was coming from.

He landed at the entrance of an abandoned gold mine at the outskirts of the city, far away from the Rebel base. He looked at his tracker and saw that the signal was coming from inside the mine.

Ame walked through the dark mine tunnels for nearly half an hour before he thought he heard something.

He tried to call Kion through the com-link but all he got was static. He stood still as he heard people moving in the shadows around him. "I can't see you, but I can hear you. Show yourselves you cowards!" He shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly something lept out of the shadows and hit him hard in the face.

Before he could see who it was they were gone. "Are you afraid to face me?Are you afraid to fight me?" He snarled in hate and disgust. He pulled out some flash bombs and threw them to the ground, lighting up the whole tunnel.

Ace and the others stood a few feet away from him.

They glared and pulled out their weapons. "Let us finish this." Ame smirked and pulled out his own sword. They all charged at him but he kicked Jessie and Riley out of the way with ease.

He then grabbed Dil tightly by the wrists.

He then swung the human around and slammed him into the floor and walls before throwing him away. He blocked Ace's attacks before kicking him in the chest and into the wall.

Ace was about to get up but Ame pointed his sword at the rabbit's neck.

Ame heard something behind him and turned around to see that Kion was standing right behind him. "Kion, would you like the honour of finishing him?" He smirked as the rabbit glared at him.

"I have no honour." Kion said with his head down.

Then he snapped his head up with hate in his eyes. "But that's about to change." Kion replied before pulling out his sword and charging at the owl. Ame barely dodged the attacked before slashing at the turtle.

He punched Kion in the face and the turtle fell and hit his head on the stone wall.

He was out cold. Ame grabbed him tightly by the wrist and held him up for Ace and the girls to see. "If you value his life, do not take another step." He warned and held a knife to Kion's throat.

They looked angry but dropped his weapons.

"Just as I thought." Ame huffed and threw some smoke bombs to the ground. When the smoke cleared they were long gone. "Come on, we have to follow them!" Ace shouted but a groan stopped him.

He turned around and saw Dil unconscious on the ground and the girls were checking him for injuries.

"I think he's broken some bones. We need to get him back to the base." Riley said. "I still don't trust Kion." Jessie hissed as she carefully lifted Dil up. "Are you kidding me? He saved us." Ace growled at her.

But Jessie didn't look convinced.

"Slash raised him Ace. I bet Daddy's probably welcoming him home with open arms right now."...

* * *

Kion grunted as Ame threw him to the floor of Slash's throne room. Slash had his back to them as he stared out the window. "He has betrayed you, my king. He fought alongside Raphael's students." Ame explained.

Slash glared at his faint reflection in the window glass.

Kion looked up and glared at the scarred turtle. "Tell me the truth! Raphael is my father, isn't he?" He spat in anger. Slash slowly turned around and walked towards them.

He towered over Kion and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Yes." He said calmly. "Raphael is your true father." He said. Kion's eyes flew wide open. "What?" He muttered. Even though he knew Raph was his father he didn't expect Slash to admit it so easily.

Slash then looked at the Ame.

"Ame, take him away." He said and followed as Ame dragged Kion towards the dungeon. "What are you doing?!" Kion cried as he was chained up. but they didn't say anything to him as they left him in darkness...


	34. The Trade Game

**Chapter 35: The Trade Game**

Kion glared at the floor of his stone cold prison.

He had no idea how long he had been in that cell and the chains started to hurt his wrists. Suddenly there was a metal scrapping sound and the door to his prison cell slammed opened.

Even though he had his back to the door he knew who it was.

"Kion." Slash said as he stepped inside the cell. "You must that know I never wanted this to happen. Raphael is your father, yes, but it would have been wrong to allow you to be brought up by a scum like him." Slash said with sad eyes.

But Kion didn't say anything to the man he once called father.

"Please Kion , I did what I had to do, what I knew was right." He explained. His voice was fully of remorse but Kion didn't even twitch. He just glared at the floor, wishing nothing more than to slaughter King Slash on the spot.

Slash sighed.

"I... I hope that one day you will understand that." He said before Kion heard the cell door slamming shut. Once he was sure that Slash was gone Kion pulled out a shurikun...

* * *

After Slash went to talk to Kion he went up to his throne room where Ravage, Rakun, Tiger Claw and Ame were waiting patiently.

"My Lord, you summoned us?" Ame asked. He was sick and tired of Slash wasting his time with Kion because to him the boy was a waste of space and a traitor to the kingdom.

"Yes, I have received word that the Rebels' poison is in the final stages before they can use it to assassinate me. I want you to steal it." He said.

"Of course my lord, where will we find it?" Tiger Claw asked. "The poison is being shipped to another base tonight to be refrigerated for three days. Do not let that truck leave the city." He ordered.

The threat in his tone was clear as day.

His followers bowed before leaving the throne room...

* * *

Back at the base Riley, Dil and Jessie were having a video game match when Ace angrily stormed in.

"How can you guys be fooling around like this when Kion needs our help?" He glared at his family. "Not this again." Jessie mumbled. "We have to rescue him." Ace added and grabbed his sword.

Jessie threw her controller to the couch.

"Look, maybe he believes Raphael's his father, but he was still raised by Slash. You think he's gonna turn on him just like that?" She asked. If her and Ace's biological father suddenly showed up she wouldn't be so quick to leave Mikey at the drop off a hat.

"Yes, I do. Now are you going to or not?" He asked.

Jessie didn't say anything else to her brother and looked away. Ace scoffed at his sister. "Fine. I'm gonna check out Slash's castle, see if it has any weak points. I'll see you tonight." He glared and walked to the exit.

"Wait!" Jessie suddenly said.

Ace froze and waited to hear what she had to say. "We'll come with you. But this doesn't mean we're going in." She added. "You guys aren't going anywhere." Donnie said as he walked into the room.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"The Rebel leader wants you four to escort the truck moving the poison to be refrigerated." Donnie explained. "Come on, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Ace asked in annoyance.

But Donnie shook his head.

"Afraid not, they're scared Slash's army will try something. So get going." He said and left. "So now going out tonight?" Dil asked after a brief moment of deafening silence.

Ace angrily threw his sword to the ground and stormed off...

* * *

Ace angrily clenched his fists as he and the others watched the truck from a rooftop. The others knew he was pissed off and didn't say anything to him in case he bit their heads off.

They watched as a Rebel carefully placed a thermos-like metal capsule into a titanium box.

The box was then loaded into the armoured van and they were on their way. Ace and the others easily followed the van on foot. But just as it was about to leave the city something suddenly jumped onto the van and ripped of the roof.

Ace and the others quickly moved in.

Suddenly Tiger Claw, Rakun and Ravage blocked their path. While Jessie, Dil and Riley held off Slash's minions Ace noticed Ame climbing out off the hole in the van with the poison in his talons.

Ace reacted quickly.

He jumped over Ravage and landed on Ame's back just as the owl took off. The two of them struggled as Ame tried to fly across the city. Ame lost his balance and crashed into an ally.

Ace kicked him in the face and Ame took off.

Ace panted as he tried to catch his breath before looking for the capsule. He found it next to the trash cans. He looked at the retreating owl and the capsule. He had an idea...

* * *

After the fight Riley called Ace to see if he had the poison but instead of replying he told them to meet him at the ally.

"So did you get the poison or not?" Jessie asked impatiently when they arrived. "I did but I need this and your guys help with something." He replied. "What?" Dil asked nervously.

"We can trade it for Kion." He said after a moment of silence.

"You are delusional, you know that?" Jessie growled. "How many times does Kion have to try to kill us before you get that he's not on our side? And now you want to give Slash the one thing that can stop us from ending this war?!" She added.

"You're wrong about him Jessie." Ace glared.

"Look, I don't have time to rescue your little boyfriend. Come on guys." Jessie glared. Riley and Dil followed her out of the ally. Ace glared at their backs before running off to Slash's castle...

* * *

Ace grunted and held his breath as he trudged through the sewers under Slash's castle.

He crawled out in the kitchen down the hall from the throne room. Slash really needed to upgrade his security because Ace didn't see a single guard on his way to the throne room.

When he got the the throne room he found Slash sitting on his throne, waiting for him.

"You've come to make a trade?" Slash asked, expectantly. "The poison for Kion." Ace demanded and held up the capsule with the poison. "Very well." Slash glared and nodded to a guard next to him.

"He'll have to be brought up from the dungeon." He said.

"You raised him from infancy, treated him like your son and now you lock him in a cell? How can you do that?" Ace asked in disbelief. "In any conflict, the winner is the one who is prepared to do what the loser is not." He explained.

Suddenly the guard returned with Kion handcuffed and a bag over his head.

"Let me go!" Kion's muffled grunts echoed through the silent throne room. "Now, the poison." Slash demanded. "How do I know you won't attack me as soon as I give you the poison?" Ace asked.

Slash laughed coldly.

"Of course I'm going to attack you. Did you think you were getting out of this without a fight?" He said and pulled out his mace. Ace pulled out his sword. Slash charged at him and Ace charged at him.

Slash was about to hit Ace, but Ace jumped back quickly and kicked him in the face which made Slash drop his weapon for a minute.

He rubbed his face in pain. Slash then charged at him again and Ace was getting ready to jump back. But when he jumped back Slash grabbed his leg and he threw Ace hard on his back.

Ace yelled in pain.

Slash then pushed his foot on the smaller mutants chest and Ace gasped for air. "Pathetic." Slash spat in disgust. "But that is to be expected when your sensei is a weak-willed coward like Raphael. You never should've tried to do this alone." He mocked.

He pushed even harder on Ace's chest, ready to finish the job.

"He didn't." A voice snarled. Ace and Slash looked at the door and saw Jessie, Dil and Riley at the door with their weapons drawn. "Guys!" Ace cried in relief. "Couldn't let you have all the fun." Dil smirked.

"And none of us wants to tell Raphael we didn't try to save his son." Riley added.

They then charged at the turtle and their weapons collided with Slash's mace. Slash moved his weapon away from the kids' and was about to hit them with it but Ace saw it coming and kicked him in the gut which made him stumble back.

Jessie didn't give Slash a chance to get up

While Riley and Dil helped Ace she charged at him again and aimed her tanto at Slash's neck but he moved out of the way before she had the chance. She kept trying to hit him but Slash kept dodging but they could tell he was getting weak.

Slash then tried to attack Jessie more but she dodged all his attacks.

Slash was even more getting frustrated and she kept smirking which irritated Slash more. Slash then threw his weapon at her but she dodged it easily and Slash charged at her.

"You fools really believe you can defeat me?!" Slash shouted.

"No. But I kept you busy long enough to get Kion." Jessie smirked. She then kicked Slash in the face and jumped over to where her family were. Ace had Kion slumped over his shoulder.

"You'll never get out of here alive." Slash snarled.

Ace held up the capsule. "You want it? Take it!" He shouted and threw it at Slash. What Slash didn't realise was that Ace had strapped a smoke bomb to the capsule and the bomb went off as soon and Slash grabbed it.

When the smoke was gone so were the kids and Kion but the capsule was undamaged.

Slash laughed...

* * *

"Thanks, guys." Ace smiled when the came to a rest on a far away rooftop.

"We had to come, Ace. We couldn't leave you hanging." Jessie smirked. Ace smiled back and turned to Kion. "Now, let's get him out of this sack." He said and pulled off the sack.

"Let me go!" He shouted again.

But that's when they realised something horrifying. "That's not Kion." They all gasped. They watched to disbelief at the countdown timer. "It's a bomb!" Riley scream shattered they frozen state.

"Move!" Ace shouted and pushed them off the roof and into the ally just as the bomb went off...


	35. Break Out

**Chapter 35: Break Out**

Kion grunted as he scratched the shurikun against his shackles. The metal was started to cut into his skin from his struggled. He had been trying this for three days straight.

He only stopped when a guard came to feed him or when Slash came to see him.

Suddenly there was a loud metal clang from outside and Kion quickly hid the shurikun before the person could arrive. He turned to face the wall as King Slash stepped into the cell.

He sighed as Kion stayed still.

"Kion, I wish you could understand all of this mess." Slash said for the hundredth time since Kion was thrown into his horrible cell days ago. "Everything I have done is for our kingdom's honour. Why do you insist on hurting me so much?" He asked.

But Kion was as silent as always.

King Slash glared at the younger turtle's shell as he gave him the cold shoulder. "Have you nothing to say to me, my son?" He glared at Kion. Kion slowly stood up before turning around and looking the evil king dead in the eyes.

 _ **"** **I AM NOT YOUR SON!"**_...

* * *

"This is the only way it can work, Jessie." Ace said. He and the others were in the conference room going over Ace's plan to free Kion since his last one literally blew up in their faces.

After they lost the poison Belle nearly slaughtered them and the leaders put them on suspension so they couldn't leave the base.

But Jessie wasn't happy with Ace's plan. "Look, I'm on board for the rescue thing, but if we're going through the trouble of invading the palace, we gotta take him down once and for all." She insisted.

"It's too risky." Ace said.

"Wait! Why the hell does Riley get to sit happily in the van while I'm the distraction?" Dil asked angrily. "Someone's gotta be the getaway driver bro." Riley shrugged in boredom.

"Look, everyone is important here." Ace growled.

Suddenly there was a knock a door and everyone froze. Raph poked his head inside. "Hey Ace, can I speak ta ya fer a minuet?" He said. He was the only one who knew of the teens plan to save his only son.

Ace quickly followed him into the empty hallway.

After make sure no one was listening Raph turned to Ace. "Look kid, I know ya are anxious ta free Kion, but a plan that causes a fight with Slash is doomed ta fail." He said.

"Even if we have to face Slash, isn't it worth it to rescue your own son?" Ace asked.

"I'm not willin' ta risk ya lives or my son's." He glared at his students. Ace wanted to protest but held his tongue. "Hai, sensei." Ace bowed and walked back into the conference room.

"So is that a 'no go' on operation: Rescue Kion?" Dil asked.

But Ace shook his head. "No, Raphael's wrong. We can't wait anymore. Let's do this!"...

* * *

The black rebel van pulled up around the corner from the castle.

"Riley, you monitor from the van and give us some cover. Dil will distract them with his mad skills if it all goes south. While Slash's henchmen are distracted, Jessie and I sneak in through the sewers." Ace explained.

The others nodded and moved in...

* * *

Jessie and Ace silent walked through the sewers towards the dungeon. But it seemed that Slash had wised up and installed a security system in the sewers. Jessie and Ace found themselves blocked by a laser gate.

"Riley, we need the security system down now." Ace hissed into the com-link.

"On it." Riley replied. A few seconds later the gate was down. The two rabbits soon found themselves in the dungeon. "Kion, it's us." Ace whispered. "Ace?" Kion asked in disbelief.

The rabbit looked to his left and saw Kion looking at him through the barred gap in the door.

Kion then glared him. "Took you long enough." He said. Ace shrugged. "Well, we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." He smiled. "Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy?" Jessie sarcastically asked.

"Just keep an eye out for guards and Slash." Ace hissed.

He then tried to pick the lock. After a minuet Ace opened the door and freed Kion from his chains. "How did you get passed Ame?" Kion asked as they headed for the sewers.

"They didn't." A cold voice spat.

They looked up and saw the owl mutant hovering above them. He lunged towards them but the three teens were faster and were in the sewers before Ame could turn around.

He quickly sounded the alarm...

* * *

In a matter of minuets Ace, Jessie and Kion were back on the street outside the palace gates and alarms were wailing from the palace. Kion looked back to his former home and froze.

Slash was standing on his bedroom balcony, staring coldly at the child he raised.

Everything moved in slow motion for Kion. The oncoming soldiers, the alarms and Ace trying to pull him towards the van as he stared at the king. Finally Kion tore his gaze away from Slash and ran into the van.

Riley pulled away and was out of sight just before the soldiers got out the gates...

* * *

The teens didn't say anything until they walked into the empty lounge. "I hope this means you'll stay. After all, you are family." Ace smiled. "With Slash after me, what choice do I have?" Kion asked.

He then looked around the room.

"It's actually not bad." He muttered. "It's awesome, right? This calls for a family hug." Dil smiled and went to give Kion a hug but tripped over his own two feet and land with a loud thud.

The noise caused Raph, Donnie and Mikey to come running in.

"Kids, what happened?" Mikey asked frantically. "Nothing Uncle Mikey." Dil reassured. But then the adults saw the messy state the teens were in. "What have ya kids done? I thought I told ya..."

But Raph trailed off when he saw Kion at the other end of the room.

"Caleb." He gasped at the sight of his son. Kion shifted awkwardly for a moment before running up and giving his father a tight hug. "Father." He mumbled into the older turtle's shoulder.

Raph froze for a second before hugging Kion back.

After a moment of silence Ace spoke. "See, sensei? I told you my plan would work." He smirked as father and son pulled away and smiled at each other. "Maybe some things are worth tha risk."...


	36. Flames Of Hell

**Chapter 36: Flames Of Hell**

Back at Slash's castle Tigerclaw cowered at his masters feet for his failure.

"I have scoured the entire city my king, but I've been unable to sniff out Raphael's students or Kion. Your soldiers are still on the search. They will report back to me with every detail." he assured.

"Kion's escape was inevitable. In fact, I was counting on it." Slash suddenly said.

"Why? He knows everything."

"Before long, Kion will return with Raphael and his wretched students to finish what they started, but I will have my vengeance." Slash laughed before retiring for the evening...

* * *

Slash sat alone in his room stores at the giant, dancing embers of the fire.

He closed his eyes as he remembered all the happy times with Kion: his first words, first steps, all the birthdays, Christmas and two years ago when Kion became a full ninja and how proud Slash was.

Suddenly he felt a blast of icy wind travel down his spine. He shot up from his chair and turned to the darkness of his room, ready to strike the intruder.

"Who's there!?" He snarled.

 _"How is my son?"_

Every cell in Slash's body turned to ice as he slowly turned around and saw Leonardo standing next to the fireplace.

"He is well, my love. I have taken such good care of him and he will make a fine king." Slash smiled as he took a step towards the blue eyed turtle.

But Leonardo wasn't smiling, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

 _"My poor boy; my poor child."_ He sobbed.

"No! He is my most cherished possession. My son." He assured. But Leonardo didn't look any happier.

 _"He will die young."_

"No! NO!" Slash rejected as he turned away from the one he loved.

 _"You will kill him!"_

"STOP!" Slash howled as he punched a wall. He stayed like that for a minute or two before standing up straight and turning to face Leo.

"Leonardo, you know I am a righteous man, I am more powerful than anyone on earth and I would never do anything to harm you or OUR son." He explained.

Suddenly a flame caught onto the carpet, setting it on fire. The flames illuminated Leonardo's body, revealing the deep cuts that caused his death.

 _"You did this to me."_ He spat at the king with hatred as the fire spread.

"That was not my fault. You are confused my love, I'm not to blame for your death. It was the demon Raphael who sent the flames that night. It is not my fault if the gods made the demons stronger than us mortals." Slash defended.

The entire room was now engulfed in the flames of hell.

Slash suddenly fell to his knees and gripped Leo's hands tightly.

"Protect me, Leonardo. Don't let this monster win, don't let his fire burn our son. Destroy Raphael and let him taste the fires of hell so you, Kion and I can be together once again!" He begged as the flaming room began to crumble around them.

Suddenly everything went black...

* * *

Slash snapped his eyes open as he gasped for air.

He was sat in his chair in a now dark room. The fire was empty as the fire had burnt itself out. Slash breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped into the chair when he realised it was all a nightmare.

A nightmare from hell...

* * *

 _ **Been helping my friend Djdude2649 with his new TMNT fanfic series: Blue Blood. Y**_ _ **ou should check it out on his account.**_


	37. Father and Son

**Chapter 37: Father and Son**

Kion sighed as he slumped on his bed at Resistance HQ.

It had been a week since he escaped from Slash bit he felt like he left one prison for another. Even after he told the leaders about all of Slash's plans that he knew of they insisted that he be kept under lock and key.

There was only a bed and bathroom in he room whenever he left he had to be supervised constantly around the base.

Basically, he was under house arrest.

As continued to read an old book he found there was a sudden knock on his door. He looked up just as Raphael stepped inside with a nervous smile.

"Hey."

Kion didn't reply and stuck his head in his book. Raph sighed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Look son. I know that this place is different from what ya grew up with and ya might feel like a prisoner of war but yer not. Ya my son, Caleb." He explained.

"That's the problem!" Kion suddenly exclaimed as he slammed the book on the bed. Raph was shell-shocked.

"What'd ya mean, son?"

"You're my father by blood. But Slash was the one who raised me; until a few weeks ago I thought you were the monster who murdered my mother. You can't expect me to just forget my whole life and start over as Caleb." Kion sighed and he buried his face in his hands.

Raph's face was a pool of calm.

He took his son's hands and Kion looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy ta have ya back in my life that I forgot how much all of this has affected ya. I just want ya ta be happy Cal- Kion." He sighed.

"I know but I you don't know how it feels to know that the first 18 years of your life has been a lie and the man you once called father is the monster who has seen you as nothing but a tool for his stupid vendetta against your real father!' He shouted as tears slowly trickled down his face.

He then let out a cruel chuckle.

"You know, when I was a kid I would always be searching for things me and Slash had in common, but apart from ninjutsu we had next to nothing in common and he never told me what my mother was like and whenever I asked about him Slash would just say that you killed him."

"Yer mother was the best at ninjutsu." Raph suddenly said.

"He loved Japan, painting, reading the colour blue, his katanas and, most of all, he loved you." He explained. This made Kion smile tearfully.

"What are ya reading anyway?" Raph asked as he snatched the book before Kion could stop him. It was 'A Christmas Carol'.

"I've been working my way through Charles Dickens." He shrugged.

"Don't tell anyone but I tore through Dickens when I was yer age, yer mother got me into it. Ya ever seen tha movies?"

"Slash wasn't really into movies."

"Well I am and I know tha movie room's free, so ya comin'? Mikey makes tha best popcorn." Raph smirked as he headed for the door.

Kion gave him a warm smile.

"Fine but I'm not sharing. I want my own bowl." He said as he followed Raph out. The older turtle just laughed.

It maybe a long road but father and son were getting there...


	38. Drums Of War

**Chapter 38: Drums Of War**

Kion took a deep breath as he sat down in the hall with the rest of the resistance. After Raph had a very long and heated talk with the leaders, backed up by his family, Kion was now free from his supervision but tgat didn't make it less tense around the base.

The leaders were above them, ready to speak.

"Members of the Resistance. As we speak the most evil force known to Earth is on the move. It's objective; to end civilized life as we know it. We are the last line of defence against these monsters so now, more then ever, the people will look to is to uphold our sworn duty. To fight for justice and protect the innocent. Because we are the Resistance!"

Everyone cheered, except for Kion...

* * *

Back at Slash's castle, the dark king was giving a speech of his own with all of his army listening.

"Tonight we will slaughter the monster Raphael! Tonight we will annihilate the pathetic resistance! Tonight we will rule this world once and for all!" Slash howled.

His entire army cheered for their king...

* * *

"Caleb?" Raph ask as he walked up to his son in the weapons vault. Everyone was getting ready for the final battle.

"Father." Kion acknowledged, not looking up from his sword.

Raph sighed. Even though he and Kion had made some progress in the past two weeks there were a few hiccups.

"What's wrong?" He asked more firmly. Kion gave his father a quick glance before turning back to his swords.

"We're going to face him aren't we?" He mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Good." The younger turtle growled with hate in his voice. This caught Raph off guard. He knew Kion hated Slash but he had never heard his son so angry, even when he thought Raph was his enemy.

"What'd ya mean?" He asked cautiously.

"I want that son of a bitch to pay for what he's done. He killed my mother, manipulated me my whole life and tried to kill you. **HE HAS TO PAY!** " He snarled as he clutched his katanas, ready to kill.

"Yer lettin' vengeance blind ya. Revenge only leads ta more pain Caleb." He explained.

"But I've seen you fight Father! You could take him out! Don't tell me you've never felt vengeful!" He argued.

"I've felt vengeful everyday Caleb. Years ago, I was ready to slice anyone who gave me trouble, I made sure that people knew ta fear my name."

"What changed?"

"I met yer mother." He chuckled softly as Kion froze. "I was just a lonely man, or turtle, back when I was yer age. Then like a comet Leo came and changed my whole world. He saw the beauty in everythin', both ya, me and this world. And then, just when I thought I couldn't get any luckier, along ya came; our little Caleb. I really had it all." He smiled.

But then that smile faded.

"Until that one moment w-when I lost everythin'." He shuttered in his distress as the flames and Leo's scream echoed in his ears.

Kion swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hand on Raph's shoulder, making the older look at him.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about losing me ever again, ok?" He smiled softly before locking his arms around Raph's waist tightly and buring his face in his father's chest.

Raph smiled before quickly returning his son's hug...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only three more chapters at the most to go. Let me know your thoughts as reviews keep me going.**


End file.
